


Walking a Fine Line

by HobNobsandTea, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Series: Cloak and Dagger [2]
Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Past Character Death, Secrets, Sexual Content, Voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Page (As played by Tom Hiddleston in “The Deep Blue Sea”)in South America, at a plane testing facility. </p>
<p>Opening Entry:<br/>After the end of the war, Freddie Page attempts to go back to a normal life. Before long, he gets caught up in a whirlwind erotic romance with Heather Collyer, the young wife of High Court Judge, Sir William Collyer. </p>
<p>But even far away across the Atlantic, Freddie is still haunted by his past. He can’t escape the demons, ghosts, and memories from the war. One ‘ghost’, one memory in particular became real for him when he slept. His young partner ‘Neala’ who had died on a top secret mission for England that cost her her life. To make things worse from her horrid death, she was immediately erased from the Earth. Almost like she’d never existed in the first place. But she did exist and she was never very far from his thoughts. </p>
<p>He didn’t have dreams about her every night, but when they did occur they were lucid and real. She came alive and he could see her, talk to her, and touch her again. As he counted these dreams and moments when he slept as a blessing and great relief, there was nothing worse than realizing it was only a dream, and would have to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Walking a Fine Line (Continuation or ‘Part 2’ from “In the Shadows”)

Scenario:  
Freddie Page (As played by Tom Hiddleston in “The Deep Blue Sea”)in South America, at a plane testing facility. 

Opening Entry: 

After the end of the war, Freddie Page attempts to go back to a normal life. Before long, he gets caught up in a whirlwind erotic romance with Heather Collyer, the young wife of High Court Judge, Sir William Collyer. 

Unfortunately, the bliss and pleasure Heather and Freddie get from their relationship is short lived. Freddie, as a former RAF pilot troubled by his memories of the second world war. Hester feels left emotionally stranded and physically isolated, and Freddie feels the tumultuous mix of fear and excitement that was once in his life was now gone. 

Before long, it becomes clear that the relationship is doing more harm than good. Deciding to end it, Freddie takes a job as a test pilot in South America for a friend. He says his goodbyes leaving Hester, England, and the war behind. Or so he had hoped. 

But even far away across the Atlantic, Freddie is still haunted by his past. He can’t escape the demons, ghosts, and memories from the war. One ‘ghost’, one memory in particular became real for him when he slept. His young partner ‘Neala’ who had died on a top secret mission for England that cost her her life. To make things worse from her horrid death, she was immediately erased from the Earth. Almost like she’d never existed in the first place. But she did exist and she was never very far from his thoughts. 

He didn’t have dreams about her every night, but when they did occur they were lucid and real. She came alive and he could see her, talk to her, and touch her again. As he counted these dreams and moments when he slept as a blessing and great relief, there was nothing worse than realizing it was only a dream, and would have to wake up.

 

The weather down here was quite different from the weather back home in England. Here it was, only February and it felt like 2 billion degrees outside. Freddie hadn’t stopped sweating since the plane landed in South America a month ago. Sleeping was uncomfortable and he was beyond exhausted. Just think, this was only February and the heat was only going to get worse from here on out.

Freddie flopped across his bed on his back in nothing but his boxers. Starring up at the ceiling fan that he was determined to figure out how to make it spin faster. If he could get one of the plane engines and somehow mount it on the roof, then he could really get the air flowing. Of course it was ridiculous but your mind tended to wonder to weird places when you were sleep deprived. Watching the way the blades of the fan spun almost hypnotized him and he didn’t even notice when he drifted off to sleep. 

He found himself working on his plane engine back home in the RAF hanger. Of course they had engineers but understandably he was picky and wanted his plane kept just so. His face was smeared with grease, as were his arms where he’d rolled up his sleeves past his elbows. 

“It figures this is where you would retreat too.” He heard a voice say. Putting down his tool he lifted his head seeing Neala sitting in the cockpit, her fingers laced together as she leaned over the side looking into the engine housing where he was working. “The place you think you were happiest.” 

“Where have you been Neala?” He asked a bit annoyed with her. “I haven’t seen you in months, since before I left England.” 

“I could ask you the same question, Captain Page.” She said with a smirk. 

He just gave her a look before picking up a rag wiping his face arms and hands. “Somehow I thought this move was going to be better. Give me a change of pace, change of scenery.” He tossed down the rag away before rolling his sleeves back down. “Make it easier to . . . . to . . .” 

“Resist the temptation of going back to her?” She said finishing his sentence. Freddie shot her another look before sitting down on the wing of the plane. She pushed up from where she was sitting and joined him on the wing. “You knew it wasn’t going to work out between you two Freddie. You’ve known for a while.” 

“I was so sure I loved her.” He said with a sigh. 

“You did.” She said looking at him, “But . . . not the kind of love she needed. Just like she couldn’t offer you the love you needed.” 

He scoffed slightly, “Who knows what I saw in her in the first place. Besides long legs and a great backside.” 

She smiled looking at him. “I know what you saw in her.” Freddie met her gaze curious to hear this, “You saw someone who needed saving. You thought you would swoop in and save the day. Like in the war.” He looked down realizing he’d known that already. “In a way you did save her. I suppose.” 

“She tried to kill herself because of me Neala. I forgot her birthday completely, and she blew out the pilot light on the furnace and filled the meter with coins. What’s worse, I would have never known if she’d remembered to get rid of that damned note.” He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“That isn’t true, Freddie. What was wrong with her, was wrong way before you came onto the scene. Disenchanted house wife who went looking for excitement and bit off more then she could chew. That isn’t your fault.” Neala said. She slid down the wing and hopped to ground. Freddie cocked his head looking at her and smiled. She still looked beautiful. Perhaps even more beautiful than the last time he saw her in life. Before she was murdered in cold blood. He hopped down off the wing as well as they started to walk towards the door of the hanger together. 

“Do you remember anything?” He questioned sliding his hands in his pockets as he walked beside her. “Anything that happened when . . .” He stopped not even wanting to say it. 

She smiled, “Freddie. This isn’t purgatory it’s a dream. Your dream.” 

“But you’re still you.” He said seriously. “Unless I’m so unconsciously self loathing I verbally abuse myself in my sleep.” 

“I think I like these dreams. You don’t always realize you’re dreaming when we’re together. Seems as though you remember in this one.” She said cupping her hands behind her back as she strolled.

Freddie reached over taking her hand holding it tight as they walked together. Sort of like the way they did when they were undercover as newlywed lovers. “I miss you.” He said after a moment. 

Her steps slowed before she stopped and turned looking at him. She was quiet a moment before she admitted in a soft whisper, “I miss you too, Freddie. It would have been nice to . . . spend time with you once we both discovered we didn’t loathe each other completely.” 

“I meant what I told you. I would have stayed with you. If we had to we would have disappeared together, found another cause to fight for somewhere.” He said taking her other hand as well pulling her a little closer. “You understood things, I realize now . . . most people don’t understand. I don’t mean just women, but men too. It isn’t necessarily their fault I suppose. They just don’t know. They certainly don’t put the same value on life. Not their own much less anyone elses.” 

“Most people aren’t put in the same positions we were Freddie. My life was an experiment, designed to make an assassin, an unstoppable killing machine that would do what needed to be done. Without regret, without remorse.” She explained. 

“Except you did feel regret and remorse.” He said remembering how they talked in that small cave, sleeping wrapped in each other’s arms. Warmed by the fire they slept beside. 

Neala smiled, “I didn’t say the experiment was successful. I was their best agent, but no matter what training they gave me, no matter how hard they tried, I’m still a woman first. No matter how hard they tried to convince me otherwise, no matter how hard I tried to tell myself.” He sighed remembering that ‘debriefing’ when he returned from Germany alone, and had to leave her lifeless body behind on that runway. Unable to stop, unable to help her, unable to bring her home. A country that she loved even thought it had betrayed her. 

Freddie released one of her hands wrapping his hand around her neck and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes were so clear, she was so very beautiful. The one thing that stood out the most since the first dream where she came to see him. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of her. Like she was free in death, where she was bound in life. He leaned forward and kissed her gently at first before it became a little more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her hard against him. This felt so real. She felt so real. Her kiss, her strong soft body against him. He could feel it. This couldn’t be a dream. Could it?

As the kiss parted he looked at her once more. There was a slight blush to her cheeks, her warm soft lips a deeper red now from the passionate kiss they had shared. So incredibly beautiful. “I’ve been thinking about you so much lately, Neala.” He said softly. Her sparkling eyes opened looking up at him. “I was thinking what it would have been like if you had lived.” 

“We probably would both be dead by now, having screwed each other to death.” She suggested. 

A smile swept his face, “Well, nothing wrong with that.” He kissed her again before just embracing her tight against him. “Do you think you could have ever loved me?” He asked in a quiet whisper. 

She looked a breath, “I don’t know.” She said honestly pulling back looking up at him. “Truth be told . . . I’m not entirely sure I knew how to love. I was taken from an orphanage when I was 4, and they immediately began to train me. I never had parents, let alone other family . . . I was never loved Freddie. How can I give something I never had?” 

“I would have taught you.” He hugged her a bit tighter. “Assassin, perfect soldier, spy . . . you deserved to have love and be loved.” She smiled a bit a hugged him even tighter. 

“Still trying to be the hero and save someone aren’t you. The damsel in distress.” She quipped. 

“Whether or not you believe it, Neala . . . I would have volunteered and taken the job in a heartbeat.” He said sincerely. “Physically I know you could probably kill me in 500 different ways and still make it look like an accident. But if you had given me your heart . . . I would have protected it, cherished it, and kept it safe, always.” He shook his head, “You didn’t have to leave me. You could have stayed and we could have been together.” 

Even in his dreams, Freddie was still a hopeless romantic. Reaching up she smoothed a few renegade strains of hair into place. “I never did leave you Freddie. I’m still with you.” She reached up touching his head, “See, there I am.” Then her hand moved to his heart, “And here.” 

He takes her hand and kisses her fingers, “But it isn’t the same. I wasn’t ready to let you go.” 

“I had to. Everybody dies, Freddie. Often for far less worthy causes then serving ones country and it’s people. And . . . getting a good man home safe where he belongs.” 

“It was different when I got back. I can’t explain it, but everything changed once I returned to England and the RAF. I discovered the unsavory, behind the scenes, darkness that lurked in those in power. I hated them for that. I hated what they put you through. I hated them for acting like you were just some meaningless piece of machinery that was disposed of. It wasn’t fair. You deserved a hero’s commendation and a proper burial for everything you did for them. Instead they just swept you under a carpet like a dirty secret.” He said in frustration. 

“Because that’s what I was to them. How do you think the United Nations would have felt if they discovered that the British government was buying children and rearing them specifically to be deadly soldiers. I imagine that goes against a lot of things. Legally and morally. I was a dirty secret. Their dirty secret. They had to get rid of me, otherwise be accused of war crimes themselves.” She replied. “My enlisting wasn’t exactly voluntary.” 

“All the more reason they should have honored your memory instead of spitting on it.” He snapped. “You know Neala, that was always your one greatest flaw. How incredibly loyal you were to those people. For doing whatever they told you to do without question.” 

“I didn’t do it for them. I did it for England. I did it for you.” She said seriously. “And now? Now I’m free from all of that nonsense.” She kissed him tenderly. “And it won’t be long Freddie, before you’re free of it to. You will leave all of those demons and ghosts behind you and you’ll be free.” There was a soft smile on her lips as they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes just holding close to each other.

“Page.” Freddie looked up from the table in the mess hall where he was eating his lunch. “These readings you turned in for your test flight yesterday, they can’t be right.” 

He sighed and put down his fork. They had to be fucking kidding with that shit. “Everything I put in that report is accurate. There’s a lot of work to be done before that plane even rolls out of the hanger much less you can put it back in the sky.” He said trying to keep his cool. 

“Have you any idea what kind of investment this project represents? This could double our expenses!” He shouted. 

Freddie was hardly in the mood for this argument after what had happened yesterday. “You know, I’ve never had to abandon a plane before, and considering the fact the engine cut out 300 below the ceiling that every other plane in existence can reach without any problems, I didn’t have much fucking choice. So whatever monkeys you have knocking those kites together better be taken back to the basics. All that plane is right now is a slow moving hunk of metal that’s nothing more than a god damn moving target!” He shouted shoving his plate back, standing and turning towards him. “When I was given this job, and brought down here to be a test pilot, I had assumed that these planes were meant to be bigger, better, more powerful, and more efficient. Easier to maneuver in combat, fly greater distances. So far, with the planes you’ve been putting me in are toys. Cheap toys that are good for nothing but getting men killed!” 

As it was his last word on the subject he stormed out of the mess hall. He was incredibly angry about the entire incident. He’d thought he was done for when the release handle jammed and he couldn’t get out of the cock pit. He had to cut himself free before being able to bail out of the plane and deploy his parachute that was far below the altitude it should have been. It was a harrowing experience and he was still high on the adrenaline pumping through his veins from brushing so closely with death. 

~*~

Freddie had been to carnival once in Italy. The carnival they had down here in Rio was much different. Much less reserved, and a LOT less clothing. Basically one big country wide party, of course Freddie had to check it out. It would give him a break from the hum drum life he had settled into on the base. However, when he had been able to lose himself in the atmosphere of just a bar or a drink before, he just wasn’t feeling it. It felt like he was alone in a sea of flesh and booze. 

Loose women were abundant, the prostitutes here were beautiful bronze skinned beauties, and they were quite appealing and more than willing to be accommodating. Of course Freddie was aware of the endless dangers and his fellow pilots and other soldiers that had been stationed down here for quite some time gave him a general run down of what to watch out for, where to go, where not to go, that sort of thing. 

Sitting in one of the familiar pubs he drank his pint of bitter watching out the window at the sea of humanity that flooded the streets. The music, the fireworks, the endless rainbow of colors and feathers that flowed with a life of its own. Although beautiful, it reminded him of other explosions. Bombs and bullets that killed his fellow pilots, killed his friends, killed his . . . . lover. As he watched them in the sky and along the streets, he wondered if there would ever be a time when they would simply be beautiful miracles of science again. 

He finished his beer before ordering something a bit stronger and took a deep drink. He thought about Hester. It was going wrong before he found out she tried to kill herself. Either he couldn’t see it, or he ignored it pushing it aside. Much like he and Neala did, he and Hester had played house for nearly a year. Even though she was married to the judge, they’d moved in together and basically lived as husband and wife. It was good for a while. It was fun. Coming home to a beautiful wife, even though she was some years older than he was. It was a small flat, as they couldn’t afford anything bigger but it was cozy. It was pleasant. But the longer he stayed with her, the more things she did, the things she said began to annoy him. Eat at him. To the point where they were having knock down drag out full out fights in public. They were just too different. They wanted things that were far to different. Although she was older, she was far less mature in so many ways. She didn’t respect life let alone appreciated and value it. To try and kill yourself over something as pitiful as one person missing your birthday, it was pathetic. It disgusted him. So much so he couldn’t forgive it or push it aside or ignore it. He had to leave. He had to get away from her. Of course he loved her. On some level he still loved her and probably always would. Yet it was clear that they weren’t meant to be together. 

The quietness inside the bar came to an abrupt end when the excitement and celebrating of the street spilled into the pub with shouts of laughter, joy, and energy. At first Freddie considered just standing and leaving, but he’d just ordered another drink and still had a ways to go. He decided to simply stay and watch for a while until he finished his booze. 

It wasn’t too long before a lovely and beautiful young woman came to his table carrying two drinks. She had black hair and captivating dark eyes. “May I sit?” She questioned. Freddie motioned towards the empty chair with his hand before taking one last drag of his cigarette and putting it out. Weather he’d invited her to share his table or not, he was still fully aware of his manners. She smiled and sat down putting a glass next to his which was the same drink he’d ordered, “The Bartender said this is what you were drinking.” Freddie gave a nod finishing the first one before picking up the one she’d bought him taking a drink. “Pretty strong stuff. If you aren’t careful you won’t find your way home.”

He half smiled, “I think I can remember the way.” She was cute, and charming. There was no question about that. “So what brought you over to me? I’m not exactly giving off a ‘celebration’ sort of vibe.” 

“Oh I don’t know. You’re very tall, very handsome, and English, with the most beautiful eyes. I could see them shine from across the room.” Falling silent for a moment she smiled gently, “And you looked like you could use a friend.” 

She certainly wasn’t dimwitted, and quite straightforward. Already he liked her. “Freddie Page.” He said offering her his hand. 

“Maia.” She took his hand to shake it, but instead Freddie caught it and brought her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“A lovely name, for a charming creature.” He said with a smile. She grinned at his manner. Freddie wasn’t stupid, he knew what she was. But he really could use a distraction. There hadn’t been anyone since Hester. Not really a lot of opportunity for physical recreation on a base testing experimental planes. Considering he had three outlets for his frustration that included drinking, fucking, and flying, two of those weren’t doing the trick of getting out from under this dark cloud he’d been under since he left England. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to some shrink. He hadn’t been himself in ages and he hated it. He hated feeling this way, he hated being this way, he wanted to feel like himself again.

She could see that the atmosphere of the bar had changed and annoyed him somewhat. “You know . . . I live just around the corner.” She certainly didn’t waste time. Freddie took out his wallet paying for his drinks before standing from the table and taking her hand pulling her from her chair as they left the pub.

Freddie held the young woman’s body tight beneath him, having slid his arms under her grasping her shoulders to find more leverage as he pumped his hips hard against her thighs. Filling her depths over and over with each hard stroke. She bowed and arched her back to accommodate his movements. Freddie was by no means a small man and was very gifted. But this woman was not new to her trade. She could take him, everything there was and more even though she squeezed and flexed her muscles over and over as he took her. 

His eyes were closed as memories of past lovers filled his mind. Memories of Mary Ann Arbor, of Kate, of Hester, of Angela. It wasn’t until Neala entered his mind that he came almost violently, his arms clinching around the woman’s body tight like a vice as his body spasmed with the release. It was something he’d needed for some time, but hadn’t had the opportunity. He leaned down resting his head against her shoulder as he caught his breath and his body began to calm and relax. 

Maia reached up sliding her fingers through his hair holding him close, almost as if trying to comfort him. When Freddie raised his head she quickly found his lips and kissed him eagerly. Freddie wasn’t expecting it and reluctantly returned it. When her tongue began to slide between his lips to seek out his, he reached him pressing his hand to her chest and shoving her back as he sat up. Reaching down he picked up his coat off the floor taking out his cigarette case. He slipped one between his lips before lighting it. Maia reached for the sheet wrapping it around her under her arms sliding closer to him as she rested her hand on his back. 

“I thought whores didn’t kiss on the mouth.” He said taking a deep drag off his cigarette. 

She was quiet turning her eyes down a moment knowing she had probably crossed a line. It wasn’t a rule so much for the customers benefit and safety. It was a rule to protect the working girl so she didn’t get emotionally involved with her John’s. She didn’t know why she let him kiss her to begin with, even more so she didn’t know why she returned the affection and kissed him back. “We don’t usually.” She said softly. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t.” Her fingers lightly caressed his shoulder hoping he wouldn’t leave yet. 

Freddie was becoming annoyed with the way she touched him. Maybe because she wasn’t being professional and he was being reminded of things he once had that he didn’t have any more. It had either been taken from him or he walked away from it. He wasn’t ready to get entangled with emotional nonsense again, and certainly not with a prostitute who had slept with hundreds of men for money. “Maybe you should stick to your trade, and stop pretending you’re something you’re not.” He took another drag off his cigarette before reaching for his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes. 

Maia sighed and reached up running her hand through her hair. She’d liked Freddie. To be honest when she first saw him in the bar she didn’t think of him as a mark. He just looked lonely and like he could use some company. Like he could use a friend. But she was what she was and it was apparent what he wanted was her body for a short time. She stood from the bed and reached for her robe wrapping it around her and tying it at the waist before running her fingers through her hair to comb it back from such a wild, unkempt looking state. 

Freddie came back into the room fully dressed and took out his wallet throwing some cash on the bed before turning to walk out. Maia swallowed and hurried after him catching his wrist when he opened the door. He clinched his jaw not looking at her, but she couldn’t stop herself. “You can come by whenever you want.” She said quickly. “If you . . . if you ever need some . . . . company. To get away from your job for a while, to unwind, you can spend the night with me here.” She shook her head a little bit. “I won’t . . . charge you for it.” 

Right at this moment Freddie was a bit disgusted with himself, and was no less disgusted with her. “To be truthful I think I paid you rather generously considering, but I’ll give you a tip as well.” He leaned down glaring into her eyes, “If you hope to turn any sort of profit in your profession, I would advise against giving away your body and your bed free of charge.” He hissed. “Your shelf life will be significantly decreased in short order.” He stepped out of the flat slamming the door behind. 

He paused closing his eyes. There it was again. That ugliness that had plagued him since before he left England. He was mercilessly cruel with that girl and there was no need for it. She had been nothing but kind and extremely accommodating in more ways than one since she introduced herself. He turned as if to go back in and apologize but he stopped. Shaking his head he immediately left to return to the base. Some sleep would probably go a long way at this point. 

~*~  
“Page. You have post.” Freddie turned just as a small package was pitched at him and it caught it from the air. He arched a brow and turned it over seeing the return address as simply ‘England’. Reaching in his pocket he took out his knife and cut it open taking out the note that accompanied it. 

Freddie,  
I know I shouldn’t have written you without your permission, and I imagine that I’m the last person you want to hear from. But I felt as though I didn’t give you a proper goodbye. I want you to know that I don’t blame you for the way things ended. You were right to leave. I know that testing planes in South America is no doubt your dream occupation. All of the danger and excitement that you missed from before you left the RAF. 

I know it doesn’t mean much now, but I want to tell you that I will always love you Freddie. I keep you in my prayers each night, and hope that wherever you are you find happiness and everything you want from life. Know that I am well, and have at last found my own way in the world. I have no one but you to thank for my independence, for knowing that I can stand on my own and am free to find what makes me happy. Thank you Freddie. You changed my life for the better.

With All my Love, Hester xo

Freddie took a breath reading the letter a second time. He strangely felt better with just those few written words in the elegant swirls of Hester’s handwriting. Like he could breathe a little better, like perhaps he didn’t abandon her as it had been feeling like he did. The concern was that if she had tried to kill herself just from his missing her birthday, Freddie couldn’t help but fear that she had killed herself before his feet were even off the ground when he left England. Yet this was only proof of what he had suspected. He’d hoped with some distance between them she could find some perspective. Realize that she didn’t need him there holding her hand every step of the way. She could stand on her own two feet. 

His attention turned to the small package that came with the note. Opening the small box, a silver lighter fell into his hand. On it were his engraved initials below the insignia that had been on his plane in the war. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought. It was as though she had released him from the guilt that was lurking in the back of his mind. He could never go back to her; they simply weren’t good for each other. Being together was nothing but pain, fighting, and emotional and mental harm.

Looking at the letter again a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “That a girl.” It seemed clear that he didn’t have to worry about her anymore. She was going to be just fine. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Freddie lay in his bunk reading a book he bought when he went into town. The radio was playing and pulled his attention away from the story when a familiar turn came on. Glen Miller’s Moonlight Serenade. He smirked slightly remembering when he and Neala had danced just before they left for Germany. Both feeling as they hated each other, but both trying to deny and ignore how painfully attracted they were to one another. 

Putting down his book, he reached over turning it up before closing his eyes and folding his arm behind his head. She wore a midnight blue evening gown, matching satin heels, French silk stockings. Her dress was low cut in the front, and dipped in the back complimenting her form beautifully. Of course, she always dressed to kill. Sometimes quite literally. She wore a rhinestone choker and matching earrings. Absolutely beautiful. Even though they weren’t exactly what one could call ‘getting along’ at that point, how could he not be proud and a little cocky to have such a goddess on his arm?

He remembered when they went out on the dance floor together, and although they had been acting their parts for the majority of the night, when they started to dance to that song, the eye contact made it extremely personal, and very intense. His arm wrapped around her tight holding her against him as the other held her hand to his chest. They were lost in one another’s eyes. Freddie never told Neala how much those moments meant to him, how that dance stayed with him even now. He didn’t have the chance. 

When the song was over, they danced for another few moments before snapping back to reality. Realizing they were supposed to hate each other and acting accordingly. If only they had discovered they could get along, if they had admitted they felt something for each other sooner . . . . Freddie opened his eyes and sighed. He’d thought like that far too much. He knew it couldn’t go on forever. 

Freddie realized that there was trouble in his relationship with Hester when his dreams with Neala became more lucid and vivid. He caught himself fantasizing she was Neala in the dark when they made love. Immediately he pushed it aside, and kept his eyes open and on Hester not understanding why Neala was still seeping into his thoughts and feelings so long after the war. It’s not as though they had been ‘together’ for real, or even for long. It was just a few days, less than a week. But she stuck with him even when he left her behind in Germany. She was always with him. 

Sitting up he took out a cigarette and reached for his lighter. He took a long drag off of it before scratching his head slightly with his thumb. Maybe it was the shock and trauma of seeing a young, beautiful girl, in the prime of life shot down. He remembered seeing the blood seep from her mouth, he heard the bullets as they hit, tearing into her chest and back like paper. He remembered how her hands tried to clutch on, to hold to the plane, but she simply couldn’t. Just like that, the beautiful, young, talented, intelligent girl’s life was ended and she fell away into the black of night. The last words on her lips were praising the country that had used, betrayed, and ultimately murdered her. It still stung to think about. Who knew that hidden and secreted away in the war were entire lives were made tragedies that most people weren’t aware and would never know of. From the moment she was ‘recruited’ into that program with no living relatives of her own to ever question where she went or what happened to her, her death was planned. As soon as she wasn’t useful anymore, as soon as her existence became more of a liability then an asset, she would be ‘let go’. Erased like she never was. 

Shaking his head he got up and went to get dressed to go into town. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now. The thoughts of Neala were pleasant, but they were always interrupted by the memory of what had happened to her. It wasn’t fair. Once in while he would have a glorious dream where she wasn’t dead, they had stayed together, were happy, and made violent, passionate, incredible love together. There was even a dream where, even though he knew it was physically impossible for her, they had a daughter and another child on the way. It seemed to come out of nowhere, things he hadn’t even daydreamed about in the waking world but at the same time . . . it was wonderful. He never thought of himself as a family man, but . . . in the dream he felt so proud and so happy. It made it all the more painful to return to the waking world, to reality. He got dressed and headed into town to try and get his mind off of the past. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As usual, Freddie ended up in a bar. There were other soldiers there who had left England once it was over, and they gathered at such places to socialize and hang out together. Tonight was no exception as some of his fellow test pilots had come in since it was the weekend. They had invited him earlier that morning but he had turned them down not wanting to get lost in the sea of celebrations for the carnival, But it seemed those had died down somewhat and this crowd was more familiar and comfortable to him. 

Going to the bar, he ordered another beer trading in his empty glass. He was in a much better mood and more relaxed spirits then when he had left the airfield. As he waited for his drink, he saw a woman appear out of the corner of his eye standing next to him. It was Maia. The ‘working girl’ that had entertained him the last time he was in town. Instantly he remembered the meanness and cruelty he’d subjected her too after their last meeting and still regretted it. She didn’t say anything even though it seemed like she wanted to and stood next to him nervously waiting to get another drink for herself. 

Freddie paused a moment not knowing exactly how to handle this. It had always been a bit difficult when he had to apologize to someone and he never, ever apologized to another man. But women were different. The bartender brought his drink and Maia squeaked slightly, “White Wine spritizer please.” 

“Put it on my tab.” Freddie said instantly. It seemed the best way to start and the least he could do. Maia smiled nervously but grateful for his generosity. When the bartender walked away he stepped closer to her, “I owe you an apology, Maia.” He said sincerely. She looked up at him a little surprised at his words and how heartfelt they were. “You didn’t deserve the things I said. They were cruel and unwarranted. I’m sorry.” 

She couldn’t help the small smile that appeared as her eyes lit up. The bartender gave her her drink and she pulled it closer looking into the glass as if looking for how to respond. “It’s alright.” She said softly, “It’s not like you said anything that wasn’t true.” 

“You are still a lovely young woman, Maia. Regardless of occupation, you deserve to be treated with the same respect as anyone else.” She smiled a little more almost blushing a bit. Mostly because he kept saying her name, and the fact he remembered it in the first place. Many didn’t. Freddie looked over seeing an empty table and looked at her, “Would you . . . like to sit with me a while?” She giggled a little bit which cause Freddie to smile a little himself. Then he realized that she might have been on the clock, “Unless . . . I mean unless there are other things you . . . .” 

“No. No.” She said quickly not wanting him to revoke his invitation. “I’m not, well what I mean is . . .” She paused a moment not knowing how to say it before deciding just to tell him. “I’ve paid my rent this month.” She said simply. He half smiled and gave a nod picking up his drink and hers as they adjourned to the table in the corner away from the more rowdy patrons of the bar this evening. She smiled at him not certain if he would ever want to see her again much less speak with her.

“I haven’t seen you at this bar before. Do you come here often?” He asked attempting to make conversation. 

She smiled a little, “Yes. Many of the British soldiers come here. They are much kinder and more generous than other patrons. The Germans who fled here after the war . . . are far less kind.” 

Freddie hated the fact that he had come here for a job to find a rather substantial amount of Nazi’s fled and found sanctuary in south America with those who were ‘sympathetic’ to the Nazi cause. He couldn’t imagine they would be so accommodating if these people had seen the atrocities, crimes, and sins they inflicted on people. The ruthless and cold way they dispatched and tortured millions just because they didn’t fit the template for the ideal Aryan. The “Master Race”. He’d crossed paths with these fugitives more than once and would love nothing more than to find a reason to ‘dispatch’ them off the face of the planet. They were unrepentant Nazi zealots. 

He took a drink of his beer, as she sipped her own. This felt a little awkward after what had happened last time, but Freddie wasn’t that person. He didn’t want to be that person, and most of all . . . she didn’t deserve such treatment. He had to make up for it, somehow.

After a long evening of conversation, Freddie found himself at Maia’s flat. He lay across her couch having had quite a bit to drink and feeling somewhere between tired and talkative. Maia didn’t mind and sat with his head on her lap gently stroking her fingers through his soft locks listening to him talk. 

“It feels like an age since I was in England.” He said with a sigh, “I miss my home, but I don’t miss the memories and troubles I left behind.” 

“Maybe someday you can go back.” Maia said softly, “Once a little time has gone by and you’ve had some time to rest and recover.” 

“Maybe.” Reaching up he took her hand and kissed it holding it against his chest. Maia froze in place when he did that before she relaxed. She could tell that he wasn’t necessarily there with her. There were no doubt others in his mind, as he sought comfort from her touch. It wasn’t as though she was used for such things before, but she really did like Freddie. As more than a John. If this was what he needed right now, she’s provide it. Without charge or expectation. “Planes are my last happiness.” He breathed fully relaxed. 

He was falling asleep, and Maia reached up gently stroking his stubbly cheek with her free hand. He was so handsome, and there was so much pain hidden just under the surface. Each time it threatened to come out, it came out as anger. She wished she could help him, somehow ease that pain inside of his heart which had been so mistreated and battered over the past years. Death and unfortunate circumstance seemed to follow him like a stray dog. He took a deep breath letting it out as exhaustion and comfort lulled him into a deep sleep. 

Maia was only 20. She’d lived on her own since she was 13. She didn’t fall into being a prostitute until she was 18. She had lost her job and couldn’t find another, there were simply no other options for her and she had no choice but to do what she had to do to survive. She had saved up a little money and she hoped that in a year or two she would have saved enough to go to the Untied States leaving her sorted past behind and make a new life for herself. Although Brazilian by blood and birth, her skin was incredibly light and she was often easily mistaken for being white. She worked very hard to shed her accent so perhaps she could hide and pass herself off as a native born white American when she left this place. She wasn’t foolish, she was quite aware that race was and probably always would be an issue no matter where she settled in the US. 

She tended to gravitate towards the British that came to Rio as she felt she had the best most proper way of speaking. Often they were surprised to find out that she wasn’t white she had become so good at it. But when she first woke in the morning it was quite obvious she had a thick accent before she had coffee and a shower to wake up fully. Because she was so strikingly beautiful, she tended to attract high paying customers so she could live in relative comfort in a decent flat while saving some money so this wouldn’t have to be her trade and existence forever. 

Something about Freddie, from the first time she saw him across the bar, drew her to him. Perhaps because he was broken inside, but he hid it well enough that most couldn’t see or pick up on it. Maybe because she lived her life hiding a great deal of things as well was the reason she could see him so clearly. Yet she also knew her place, and knew that he was above her in so many ways. Not the least of which being she was a hooker. But he was so beautiful to her, and she just wanted to hold him close and try to ease his burden. 

“Who is it you see when you look at me?” Maia whispered wanting to know what the comfort was she was offering him when his eyes closed. 

“Neala.” He breathed his hand holding Maia’s a little tighter to his chest. 

“Neala?” She questioned softly as he hadn’t mentioned her at all during the course of the evening when they talked. There was a list of other women, including Hester that came into the conversation the more he drank when they came back to her flat, but never a Neala. 

“She died in the war.” He answered. 

Maia caressed his face gently, “She meant a lot to you?” Keeping her voice soft and gentle so she wouldn’t wake him up or disturb his memories. 

“I would have spent the rest of my life with her if she would have had me.” He turned over on his side still holding Maia’s hand, his head resting on her lap. Maia’s heart hitched in her chest when he said that. The way he said her name, it seemed like it was a woman he truly loved. One that he didn’t speak of or mention, not even her name in a conscious state. She wondered why that was if he cared for her so much. 

She reached over pulling the blanket off her couch over him to keep him warm letting him rest. Remaining still she held his hand and gently stroking his features watching over him as he slept.

Freddie rolled onto his back stretching as the most delicious smell pulled him out of his slumber. He opened his eyes knowing that there was no way that was coming from the mess hall on the air base. They had passable food but most of the time it was merely tolerable. Looking around he realized he wasn’t in his bunk on the base and was a little disoriented not remembering having come here last night. He sat up taking a moment rubbing his head feeling the tell tale headache of a hangover. Yet at the same time he woke feeling better rested then he had in months. Reaching over he picked up the glass of water drinking it down as his mouth felt dryer then the Sahara. 

Maia heard him moving in the next room and walked in giving him a clean towel and a bar of soap. “There’s a razor on the sink in the bathroom.” She said with a soft smile. “Suppers almost ready. I imagine you’re very hungry.” Before Freddie could say anything she disappeared back into the kitchen to continue her cooking. Looking over she saw his shoes and socks on the chair with his coat, neck scarf and over-shirt folded neatly waiting for him. It was weird that a woman in her profession didn’t just wake him up at dawn and throw him out on his ear.

A little while later, freshly showered and shaved he came into the kitchen finding her table set and more food then you would expect to find in the home of a professional street walker. Maia appeared in a lovely day dress, wearing very little make up and her hair pulled back in a ponytail then when she was going out to work. “Eat.” She said with an affable smile taking her own seat. 

“I really, should be getting back to the air field. They’re probably wondering what happened to me last night when I didn’t come back today.” He said feeling a little awkward. 

She nodded a little understanding, “I know. But please, eat something first.” She said with a smile.

Freddie looked at her a moment before giving a nod and taking the seat she’d indicated was for him. The food did smell exceptionally good and he couldn’t resist. Freddie couldn’t help but look at her while she served him. She really was a lovely young woman. Her natural beauty shined through when she wasn’t dressed to pull clients from the crowd and was simply relaxed at home. On top of that, she was being exceptionally kind to him when his wallet indicated not only had they not engaged in ‘extra curricular activities’, his money and things were left completely untouched since they left the bar. 

He tucked in and began to eat when she poured him some ice tea finding it absolutely delicious. Maia could see his surprise and smiled, “My mother was an amazing cook, and I worked in a restaurant after she died.” Freddie smiled at her a little taking another bite. She certainly was full of surprises. Maia’s heart fluttered a little seeing him smile at her, genuinely smile at her as he enjoyed the meal she prepared for him.

Freddie stood at this locker having just gotten out of the showers after a day of testing a new model attack plane. For once it was a machine of higher standards which was probably the best plane he’d ever flown in. What he wouldn’t have given to have one back in his RAF days. The Germans wouldn’t have known what hit them. 

“Page.” Freddie looked over to see one of his fellow pilots. “Boss wants you in his office. Now.” This was interesting. Freddie closed his locker picking up his ciggarate and taking a drag heading up to see what was going on. Probably wanting to ask some questions about his report filed yesterday. 

However, when he arrived he found two detectives who wanted to question him. He wasn’t the only one. It seemed they were questioning anyone who had fought in the war. They took him to one of the empty offices and sat with him alone. 

“What’s this about?” He demanded a little irritated. The last thing in the world he wanted to talk about was the war, and he certainly hadn’t expected it to crop up here in Rio of all places. “I’m retired RAF, my military service is long over.” 

“Well. For a lot of people, the war isn’t over. It will never be over.” Freddie took a drag off his cigarette just waiting to hear what the fuck was going on. “You know of course that your fellow Englishmen weren’t the only ones to come here, yes?” 

Freddie narrowed his eyes slightly. “It’s not hard to guess who you’re referring to. The Nazi’s that fled Germany once the Ricech fell to the allies.” He said taking another drag off his cigarette, “What’s the matter? Getting harassed about the murdering of innocent civilians by the thousands and fleeing justice? The poor dears.” He said flicking the ashes from his cigarette on the ash tray on the desk.

“Actually, the string of ex German soldiers who were murdered in various gruesome ways ranging from strangling, exsanguinations, disemblowing, flaying, all being extensively tortured before finally being killed.” The detective said. 

“If they changed their identities and went into ‘hiding’ how do you know what they were?” Freddie asked. 

“Because with their corpses, whatever was left of them, were their military records. Clean, stacked very neatly, and sometimes wrapped to keep them from getting blood or anything else on them.” 

The Captain just looked at him callously, and smirked “Are you expecting me to weep for that?” The detectives weren’t put off by his manner or attitude on the subject. Since it seemed every ex-soldier who fought for the allies in the war had the same cold reaction. 

“Captain Page, I understand that you were a pilot in the war. During the London blitz.” Freddie just looked at them. They knew that already or he wouldn’t be sitting there. “You were a decorated hero on several occasions. It seems you were quite a stanch patriot of your country. Why did you leave England after the war?” 

Freddie scoffed, “I didn’t leave immediately after or does whatever information you have on me not mention that. I was there for several years before I took this job. The job, itself, being why I left England. I came here to fly planes.” Idiots.

“Captain Freddie Page.” He said seriously, “Do you have any knowledge at all, who it is behind these murders?” 

“What the fuck are you on about?” He said his patients weren’t thin. “You think I did this? How in the hell would I have killed anybody when I hardly ever leave the damn air field.” He snapped. 

“Someone with military training and extensive knowledge of torture tactics used in questioning of prisoners is behind this.” The other detective said. “Not that there was any evidence at the crime scenes or that we can find that indicates questioning of any sort taking place. Unless they were trying to find other Nazi refugees and nationalists in hiding . . .” 

Freddie’s look darkened, “Don’t. You. EVER use the word ‘refugee’ in the same sentence as ‘Nazi’. There is no such fucking thing. It profanes every single one of the survivors who narrowly escaped horrific fates at the hands of their murderous oppressors.” There was a knot in the back of his throat, “To say nothing of all those who didn’t escape.” He said in dead seriousness starring at the two detectives. “If you fuckers had an ounce of empathy for your fellow human being you would have never let them set foot in this country.” 

“Not every German was guilty of war crimes.” 

“You didn’t say ‘German’ you said ‘Nazi’s’. I’m not an idiot, sir, I know the difference.” Freddie was quickly growing impatient with this. What was on his record, that he knew had followed him, were the list of emotional and violent outburst he had after retiring from the service, and even a few while he was still in the RAF. He never killed anyone, but he was involved in some epic fights, sometimes being the one who threw the first punch. He didn’t always start the scraps but he always finished them. “Were any of these . . . ‘victims’ just civilians?” The two men were quiet and Freddie smirked, “I didn’t think so.” 

“None the less, these people are being brutally murdered.” The detective said seriously. 

“So a group of guys get together and kill these scum bags, so what. It’s not like . . . .” 

“No, Captain Page. You misunderstand. This wasn’t a group of men. This is one person. Perhaps, maybe with another accomplice, but we haven’t found any evidence to support there being more than one.” The detective corrected. Freddie quieted looking at them. “In all there have been 23 murders. Were it a group of vigilantes hunting down and killing these men . . . as gruesome as it may be, it would be more conceivable. Maybe, in some sense, even understandable. But whoever is doing this, is a single minded cold blooded killer. The skill displayed in these murders? Haven’t been progressive like someone practicing and perfecting their volition. This is a person who already knew what they were doing when they began.” Freddie looked between the two a moment.

“You’re thinking I did this?” He said in disbelief. “I never questioned any prisoners. I was in the trenches before becoming a pilot, and I was taught survival skills. My job was to stay alive, and follow orders. But I was never, not once, ordered to return with live prisoners to be questioned.” 

“We don’t think that you actually did it, Captain Page, but you could have information leading us to who is. ”

“Do you remember, during your service, ever meeting or working with someone who might have been trained such skills?” The other detective asked seriously. 

Freddie could only think of one and took a long drag off cigarette, “Only one. But I can assure you that they are quiet long dead.” He said in a low voice crushing out his cigarette. "They sure as hell wouldn't have been so sloppy if they were behind it." The two detectives sighed in frustration as he didn’t seem to have any more information than any of the other Englishmen they’d questioned. 

“You can go Captain Page.” The senior detective said, “But we will be checking in periodically with you and your fellow countrymen to see if you can tell us anything that might help us lead to this person. We would be grateful that if you do receive some information that might be helpful, you contact us immediately.” 

“Do whatever the fuck you want.” He said in a disgusted tone before standing to leave but then he stopped putting his hand in his pocket. “Do me a favor, when and if you find who’s doing this.” He turned back to the desk and tossed a couple of bills in front of the men, “By them a drink. On me.” With that he left the room slamming the door closed.

Freddie sat on his bunk having collected all the newspapers he could find that had even the slightest mention of the murders. Up until the detectives had come to the base, neither he nor anyone else seemed to have any knowledge of it. He went through the news articles, looking at the pictures and reading the gruesome descriptions of the crime scenes themselves. All of the details that weren’t captured in the folders. 

“Good Lord man.” One of his fellow pilots said walking by seeing the array of morbid news clippings that were laid out on his bed. “Kind of a gruesome thing to be fascinated with, don’t you think?” 

“These keep repeating themselves.” Freddie said not paying any mind to the man’s comment. “The crime scenes have the same descriptions. The detectives said that the murders were different. Strangling, evisceration, blood loss . . . .all were tortured extensively before being finished.” 

“Yeah? So obviously it’s a grudge killing.” He reached over picking up one of the newspapers glancing over the story. “Narrows it down to a few million suspects who lost relatives and love ones in the war.” 

“But this wasn’t someone out of control.” Freddie reached over picking up one, “The murder scenes, although different, are found with the same finishing touches. The military records and dog tags of each murder victim neatly stacked and wrapped. Below the table they are carefully placed on, there are always two boot marks on the floor of two different sizes, first dipped in blood. Although the first boot mark always matches the size and make of the victims, the second is always the same and appears to be of a smaller size calling into question the gender of the murderer. Although detectives have admitted that it is possible, given the extensive damage, wounds, and marks left on the body they agree that a female assailant is impossible.” 

“Maybe the boot print isn’t the murderers. Maybe it’s the boot of whoever this person lost, feeling that each Nazi they kill somehow avenges them.” He suggested. 

“Or maybe it really is a woman.” Freddie said under his breath looking at the pictures in the paper again. The pilot looked at Freddie and half laughed.

“You better get some sleep Page” He said slapping his shoulder, “Get your head out of this stuff. We got more important things to be thinking about.” With that he turned and left Freddie still sitting in the middle of his bunk with the newspapers sprawled out. Neala was dead, the war was over, but both her and her part were erased memories. The only traces left of her, was the small wedding band he always kept tucked close to his chest, and his memories of their brief time together. But there were other things in the newspapers that sounded so much like her. 

Whoever this ‘murderer’ was, they were professional and well schooled in their skills. But what was different from what he knew of Neala, was that behind all of this was beyond anger. A carnal, primal, rage that no amount of pain, torture, and death inflicted was ever going to elevate. He sighed scratching his forehead with his thumb starring at the crime scene photos in the news clippings taking a deep drag off his cigarette. All of this had brought so many things to the fore front of his mind. He saw similarities in the reports with things that Neala had done, but she was dead. Wasn’t she? He closed his eyes and sighed touching his thumb to his forehead a minute before taking another drag off his cigarette. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Freddie found himself on the beach, but it wasn’t vacation attire. He looked down at himself finding he was in his usual clothing. Trousers, shirt, jacket, scarf. He slowly turned around coming to a stop seeing Neala. She, as always, was beautiful. Her clothing, her hair, her makeup, flawless and perfect. But something was different about this dream. He slowly walked towards her seeing the look on her face. “Neala?” 

She sighed as she looked at him, “Freddie . . . you have to leave the past in the past.” She said seriously stepping closer to him. “You can’t let it run your life. You can’t let it ruin your future.” 

“Neala these killings . . . they all bare marks that you would leave. Every single crime scene described in the same way. . . . .” He said seriously. “You need to tell me, Neala. Please.” He paused a moment looking deep into her eyes, “Are you alive?” 

“Freddie . . . you saw me die. The night we high jacked a plane and you escaped. You saw me shot in the chest, shot in the back, and I died when I couldn’t hold onto the plane anymore. You saw that I was dead.” She stressed. 

Freddie starred into her eyes. “But . . . you wouldn’t know, would you.” He said after a moment. Causing her to cock her head, “You only know what I know. Because I’m dreaming. You couldn’t answer me for certain, because . . . you don’t know. Because I don’t know, you can’t know.” 

Neala reached up and cupped his face in her hands looking into his eyes. “Freddie, you have to listen to me. You saw me die. You know how wounded I was, and if I hadn’t been finished off by the bullets that tore me apart, the fall from the plane speeding down the runway would have.” Freddie just stared into her eyes before gently taking her wrists in his. 

“I have to know. I have to find this person whose committing these killings . . . I have to.” He paused a moment tears filling his eyes, “Neala . . . . it could be you.” He whispered. 

“No, Freddie it’s not. Think. Take a moment and think. If by some very small chance I wasn’t dead when I fell to the runway . . . how would I have survived? I couldn’t move, I was too weak, the wounds were extensive. They were chasing us down the runway, remember? If I was still breathing, they would have executed me immediately. They wouldn’t have given me any sort of medical care. They knew who I was, they knew we were coming.” She said holding on to his hands tight, “Freddie, Please. You have to let me go now, this isn’t good for you. I’m dead and gone. Please.” She said a pleading look in her eyes. “Freddie, please.” 

He looked into her eyes holding her hands tighter, before he reached up again pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. He missed her so much. So many things were left unfinished, so many things were left unsaid and for what? Her entire life . . . ending in a senseless execution so someone higher up could save their own ass. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair . . . and he wanted her back. Neal kissed him back her hands resting on his shoulders. His arms encircled her embracing her so tight he lifted her from the ground the length of their bodies pressed together. 

“Freddie . . .” She started to say something else but he reached up gently covering her mouth with his hand. He looked into her eyes, the way they sparkled as they looked at him.

“Shhhh.” He whispered, “This is my dream, darling. When I’m here . . . your with me. Just me. Just as beautiful and intelligent as you were before.” He cupped her face in his hands, “Here . . . you love me . . . as I love you, my darling . . .” She closed her eyes listening to his voice. “Shhhh.” He whispered consciously changing the dream. Moving them from the beach that they had first landed on when they were sent to Germany on their mission, to the room in the cozy little bed and breakfast that they had stopped in so Neala could finish her side mission. There were too many things going on, to much on the line for them to take time to make use of the comfortable warm and intimate surroundings. That bed was so soft, and large. 

Freddie kissed her again before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, laying her down. He slipped off his jacket, and scarf before pulling his shirt off tossing it to the floor baring his chest. Then he got on the bed and crawled over her, consuming her sweet soft lips once more pushing the numerous pillows out of the way before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her even more passionately then before.

Within moments, their clothes had come off and they fell deep in to the throes of passion. Freddie’s hips thrust hard and deep inside of her tight strong beautiful body. He could feel her breath, the heat of her skin, hear her moans of pleasure that he gave her. He could feel her arms around him, and her body, the way it moved . . . she felt so good. 

Neala’s back arched and bowed as her nails drug down his back, her breasts heaving against his chest with each excited labored breath causing his hips to thrust even harder still. The tip of his member pressing deep inside against her cervix. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth when he heard her cry out and with a few more deep thrusts they came together with such a powerful climax both of their bodies shivered and writhed in ecstasy. As soon as he caught his breath, his hands cradled her head as he lavished anxious kisses on her face, before consuming her lips again hungrily. 

After a moment he could feel the pain welling up inside of him. A pain that he never let over take him when he was awake, but laying here, now, with his beautiful Neala in his arms he couldn’t stop it. She looked up into his eyes before gently reaching up and carefully wiping his tears from them with her thumbs. Instantly he lay his head down, his face buried in her chest to stifle the sobs. Neala kissed his head before wrapping her arms around him holding him tight. 

A few minutes and Freddie was able to stop the tears. “I should have made love to you.” He breathed before raising his head and looking down at her. “I should have worshiped every inch of you,” He stroked her face gently looking deep into her eyes. They were so clear, so bright, so much intelligence behind them. Just as he remembered every time he looked into them. The only time they dimmed, were the few seconds after she was shot and gushing blood from her mouth. “I loved you Neala.” He breathed, “I still do . . .” He clinched his jaw not willing to let the emotions loose again. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye . . . I couldn’t catch you, I couldn’t stop the plane, go back . . . I couldn’t bring your body home to the place you loved so much to be buried properly . . . God Neala I . . . I’m . . .” 

There was sadness in her eyes as she stroked his cheeks that he was so tormented and had it buried down so deep within him. She raised her head and kissed him deeply, holding him close. “This is hurting you Freddie.” She breathed, “I’m hurting you.” 

“No.” He said catching her hand holding it to his chest, “You’re the little happiness I have left.” He leaned down placing tender kisses on her lips. “If it wasn’t for you . . . I would have lost my mind . . . long before I left England.” 

She was quiet for a moment before she whispered, “Go to Maia.” Freddie furrowed his brow looking at her not understanding why she would say that of all things. He hadn’t seen Maia in a few weeks. Why would she just say that out of the blue? “Freddie . . . you need real companionship. You need a woman in your life.” 

“But I don’t want her.” He said defensively. 

Neala smiled a little bit, “”Freddie . . . she’s a kind and genuine soul. She’s not like Hester. She knows who she is, and she’s had to make her way since she was very young and has been successful.” 

“Neala, she’s a whore.” He said a flash of shame cross his face knowing that he had employed her services. “And all I am to her is another John.” She smiled stroking his face gently. He sighed knowing that wasn’t true. He knew that Maia didn’t think of him as just another customer. She had been extremely kind and generous to him. He wasn’t blind. 

She kissed his lips again softly, “She’s real.” Neala whispered against his lips. “And what you need . . . is a real flesh and blood woman.” Neala shook her head slightly, “Not memories and dreams.” 

He took a breath closing his eyes shaking his head. “Forget, Neala.” He said seriously before looking into her eyes once more, “Please, Neala forget. Forget.” He cradled her head in his hands, “Just . . . forget everything and love me.” He kissed her again, “Love me, please, just love me.” 

Freddie was learning how to take control of his dreams now. Sometimes she would become self aware, aware of everything that happened, aware that of what was going on in his life in the waking world, but he was learning out to stop that from happening. Within a moment, they kissed again and their bodies began to anxiously rub against one another in excitement. Their kisses became more passionate and soon Neala wrapped her strong thigh around his waist and easily flipped them over so that he was lying on his back. 

She sat up straight straddling his hips and stretched and arched her back as she slid her hands up into her hair throwing her head back, her body still rocking against his. Freddie looked up at her in awe of the beautiful goddess he knew for too short of time. He rested his hands on her thighs slowly moving them up over her hips to her abdomen. His large hands wrapping around her waist and squeezing slightly feeling her firm strong fit body in his hands. So warm and soft just like he remembered. His hands moved up further massaging her plump perfect breasts in his hands. Neala adjusted how she was sitting taking his hard throbbing member deep inside of her wet warm quivering womanhood. He closed his eyes and groaned at the wondrous sensation. She began to slowly ride him, taking her as deep into him as possible, and maybe even a little deeper. “Oh, darling.” He gasped his hands returning to her waist as he began to guide her movements. 

His hips bucked hardly able to restrain himself as her body moved in a steady rhythm making his entire body shutter. She leaned forward and rested her hands on his chest to give her more leverage. His eyes started to roll back slightly, leaning his head back against the mattress trying to breathe.

If there was a heaven, this had to be it and if this only a dream he prayed deep within him that he’d never wake up. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Freddie stood in the street smoking a cigarette debating about whether or not he wanted to do this. Basically he was letting someone he dreamed dictate what he did in the waking world. It didn’t seem rational, hell it didn’t even seem sane. But something about Neala . . . . maybe it was because when she was still alive, it seemed like she had the answer to everything. Even stuff she wasn’t asked about in the first place. 

Still after having thought about it, Maia was a nice kid. Of course she was pretty, and she made an effort to shed her local accent and try to sound more British. She still had work to do on it but it was rather charming. If there was nothing else that could be afforded her, at least when she was with him she was safe. And he wasn’t going to ask her to do anything harmful, strange or . . . incredibly disgusting. He scratched his head with his thumb and shook his head, “Fuck it.” He said taking another drag from his cigarette, “What harm could it do?” He threw down his cigarette, crushing it out before heading into the apartment building where Maia lived.

Freddie and Maia were seated at a table in the back and left to decide on what they wanted to order. Maia was surprised when he had shown up on her door step, and even more surprised when he asked her to go to dinner with him. Although she didn’t pass up the opportunity and immediately accepted changing into her nicest, non-working outfit. He had to admit, she did clean up very nice. 

When Freddie took out a cigarette before he could reach for his lighter, Maia offered him a light. He glanced at her a moment before taking her offer. She smiled putting her lighter away. He took a drag before leaning back and just staring at her in silence. To be honest, Maia wasn’t certain what this was. She rarely, if ever worked the last few days of the month, something Freddie already knew. She didn’t know if she was working, or if he just wanted company as a friend. But she was just happy to see him regardless of whatever it might be he wanted. 

“What are you hiding.” Freddie said after a long moment of silence. Maia was a little caught off guard not certain what he was asking. Then he motioned towards her hair line. She reached up her smile fading a bit. 

“Oh.” She said with half a laugh embarrassed that he could see it. She’d worn her hair this way and put on much more makeup then she usually would have to keep it from being visible. “New shoes. I fell.” She said turning her eyes away a little embarrassed. 

“Shoes.” He repeated giving her a look. She half smiled and gave a nod that she was so ‘clumsy’. Freddie wasn’t stupid, he imagined that whoever were in those ‘shoes’ she was referring to gave her that shiner. “You can hardly see it.” 

Maia cleared her throat, “So . . .” She began wanting to change the subject off of her. “How are things at the air field?” She questioned. “Is everything going well? We haven’t heard about any accidents or anything for a few weeks.” 

“There haven’t been any.” Freddie said simply flicking the ash off his cigarette. To be honest he still wasn’t sure what he was doing here. Neala was just a dream, a thought in his head, she wasn’t real anymore. She’d died right in front of his eyes. Yet here he was, doing what ‘she’ told him to do for some reason. Who knows, maybe it was his subconscious trying to tell him something. Maia was rather lovely. She had manners and a gentle way about her that you wouldn’t normally find in a career ‘working’ girl. She seemed to prize cleanliness quite a bit which showed in her person and her apartment. Even when she was out on the street working, she dressed rather modestly for this part of the world and her line of work. No wonder she was top of the list for high paying customers. 

She smiled a little, “I know you can’t tell me anything about the planes you fly, but . . . do you like flying them? Even if they are untested?” She questioned curiously. 

“I’m a pilot, it’s my job.” He said again. Maia just smiled softly trying desperately to start a conversation but he simply wasn’t giving her any help whatsoever. Freddie sighed knowing at this point he was just being rude. He was the one to ask her out tonight after all. “I was a pilot in the war. It’s the one thing I’ve ever found that I’m exceptional at.” He said when the waiter came by and set down their drinks. Maia picked hers up and took a sip as did Freddie. “Are you sure that’s all you want?” He said knowing hers was virgin. She nodded a little. He arched a brow, “You don’t like to drink do you.” 

“I don’t really like what it does to my head.” She says softly. “I’ll drink to be socialable, if . . . my date wants me to, but otherwise I don’t.” She paused a moment looking at him, “Would you rather I got something else?” 

Freddie just gave her a look and she cleared her throat. He wanted her to just be herself, not to pretend to be someone else or what she thought ‘he’ wanted her to be. There was no way humanly possible she could be what he wanted, or ‘who’ he wanted but he’d rather have someone who wasn’t putting on at act to spend time with.

Freddie and Maia were walking down the street heading back to her apartment for the night. One hand in his pocket and a cigarette in the other they walked in silence. It was quiet this time of night on this street, however the sounds of sirens broke through the darkness like a knife. They stopped both turning and seeing two units’ blaze around the corner, before turning on the street up ahead. There were apparently other cops already on the scene. 

Suddenly Freddie’s attention was peeked. All those newspaper clippings and articles he’d read about the rash of murders flooding back into his mind. He threw his cigarette away, “Come on.” He said grabbing Maia’s hand as they ran down the street towards the commotion. When they got there, it appeared that there wasn’t a shoot out or a standoff but there were cops inside, and several more outside keeping the onlookers back and out of the building. Maia stepped closer to him when she felt Freddie’s hand clinch tighter around hers. 

He looked around and saw two women. One must have been a mother and the other a daughter. His jaw clinched when he heard them speaking quickly in the sharp German and broken English. “What’s going on? Freddie?” Maia asked seeing the look in his eyes. 

“Stay here.” Freddie said seriously. Before she could say anything else he let go of her hand and disappeared into the crowd carefully making his way around the back. Maia’s eyes went wide looking around at the cops knowing Freddie was going to get into severe trouble of he got caught. 

The Captain made his way back around the building finding that the backdoor wasn’t being watch and the other residence were more concerned with what was happening. As soon as he went in, his stomach turned. That smell of German cooking had made him sick for a while. Freddie wasn’t a moron or prejudice enough to think that every single German was a Nazi, but at the same time it was a smell he remembered from the war and he hated it. He followed the looks and sounds that led him to the crime scene. No one was in the room itself, it appeared that they were waiting for the detectives to arrive on the scene. 

When he looked inside, he could see many of the trademarks that were strung across the other crime scenes that had been reported. Including what could only be a human carcass hanging off the wall. 

Seemed this wasn’t just a random murder, but another in an ever growing line of ex-Nazi killings. He looked over seeing several things next to what was apparently his military files. Two of which he recognized. One was the Knights Cross of the Iron Cross, and the insignia next to it. He heard someone shout to let the press in and he immediately turned and hurried back out the way he came. 

Maia was anxiously waiting for him and hurried to the back of the growing crowd. He caught her hand as they quickly made their way from the scene. “Freddie? What happened? Who was killed?” She said trying to keep up with his long strides. 

“Hauptmann.” He said simply. 

“Hauptmann? What is that?” She asked starting to trip. However Freddie turned and caught her steadying her to her feet. “Freddie?” 

“A German Captain. A Pilot.” Taking her hand they headed off down the street again towards her apartment.

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE READ, RATE, and REVIEW!!!


	2. Walking a Fine Line - Chapter 2

Maia sat on her couch in her apartment trying to listen and follow Freddie who had been ranting and rambling from the moment they had gotten back. Some of it was nonsense, and she didn’t understand half of it. She was never in the military even though she had many customers who had served in their respective countries in the war. Even German’s who employed her from time to time but she wasn’t about to confess that to Freddie knowing the hate he held for all of them. Weather they were civilian or military. She could understand that being in a situation where a race was trying to kill you in gruesome ways was going to create some feelings of instant dislike and hate. It wasn’t as though he hated them without legitimate reason or cause. Freddie however, probably had a more intense concentration of hate towards them than any other solider she’d met. Others were trying to put the war behind them now that it was over, tried to leave it in the past. Freddie seemed to be holding onto it with a death grip. Like he was angry at the world for something that happened in the war, and he wanted revenge . . . or in his mind, justice. 

“She can’t have been the only one, there must have been others. She didn’t talk about it too much, but once or twice she said ‘we’, so there had to have been others trained together.” He rambled. 

“Who?” Maia said a bit confused. 

“Neala!” He snapped, “I told you!” She jumped a bit and nodded continuing to listen. He stopped and covered his eyes with his hand in frustration and anger. He still couldn’t shake the thought that it was actually Neala, even though he was trying to be rational that it wasn’t possible. She was dead. He saw it with his own eyes, to many times over and over in his thoughts and dreams. The one thing he wanted to forget and it was so vividly clear in his mind it was torture. Torture that he couldn’t reach out and catch her, pull her into his lap and fly her home where she belonged. He fell silent shaking his head. He had to get these thoughts out of his mind, at least for a little while. He was going crazy and painfully aware of it. The more he dwelled, the worse it got. He picked up his glass and took a long deep drink looking away.

Maia took a breath and stood walking closer to him. She took his glass putting it down before taking his hands in both of hers and walking backwards a moment before turning and leading him into the bedroom closing the door behind them. 

Freddie looked at her a moment seeing the expression on her face. It was gentle, and soft, and empathetic. She untied his kerchief and put it aside before pushing his jacket off his shoulders and hung it up before returning to him. Freddie started to say something but she reached up and gently touched his lips with her fingertips hushing him. Freddie fell silent as she unhooked his belt, before untucking his shirt, her hands quickly and expertly unfastening the buttons before she pushed that over his shoulders hanging up his belt and shirt too. The look of compassion on her face was throwing him a little. It wasn’t an expression one would usually find on the face of a career prostitute. He knew she had a crush on him, that was painfully clear on more than one occasion, but he didn’t see lust in her eyes either. 

She pressed her hands to his chest and walked him backwards seating him on the bed. Kneeling down she took off his shoes and socks, then rested her hands on his legs, the back of his calves. She started to massage slowly up his legs over his trousers. Her hands were strong, masterful, yet very attentive and . . . caring somehow. She felt them move up his inner thighs, pressing firmly over his tightening pants. But his erection didn’t seem to be her main focus at the moment. Gently her hands pressed to his chest as she lay he back on her bed, instantly moving to straddle his thighs as she continued to massage up his torso. 

Normally, he may have closed his eyes and just let her touch him but he couldn’t take his eyes from her face. That look. She was so beautiful to begin with, even when she wore less makeup like a normal person who didn’t sell her body to survive in the world. That look of compassion and empathy . . . he couldn’t look away from it. It had been ages since anyone in the universe looked at him with such care and compassion in their eyes. 

Her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders not missing a single inch of his tense body. Unconsciously his hands rested on her thighs as he watched her. When she had massaged and worked every knot and tense inch of his shoulders and chest she sat back and unbuttoned her blouse, keeping her eyes on his face. His eyes followed her hands and halfway down he reached up taking over unbuttoning the garment and she let him her eyes staying on his face. 

Reaching up, he opened her blouse and gently his large hands cupped her large plump breasts through the black lace and satin push up bra. His hands moved to wrap around her body, his thumbs slowly tracing the line of her cleavage. She was so soft and warm to his touch. As he did she removed her blouse the rest of the way tossing it to the floor. Then her hands moved over her head as she unclipped the hair decoration letting her hair fall and cascade down her shoulders. She shook it out a bit before running her fingers through it, arching her back a bit sitting up straight. 

Needless to say, Freddie’s thoughts had definitely switched off from the trouble and torment it had been focused on just a little while ago which of course was her intention. One of his hands moved slowly up over her chest, to her neck and his fingers slid into her soft hair. After a moment, against his better judgment he pulled her down into a slow deep kiss. She tasted so sweet, her lips warm, soft, inviting . . . caring. With one swift move he rolled them on the bed lying her beneath him. The kiss parted and he continued to lavish kisses on her skin, making his way slowly down her neck, her throat, to her shoulders. His large strong hands caressed her body, his fingertips exploring her curves, her firm form. Maia closed her eyes, her hand resting gently on his head, as her fingertips stroked through his ginger locks. 

Freddie paused at her breasts, wanting to taste them, to feel their warm velvet softness against his face.

Freddie slid his arms beneath her, as he rested his face to her abdomen, just feeling each breath she took, the way it soothed him inside. Maia rested her hands gently to his head, slowly sliding her fingers through his ginger hair. His eyes were closed as he just drifted, holding her body wrapped in his embrace. 

Things had gotten so off track, even before he left England. Neala, everything surrounding the mission, around her had jammed him up something horrid. As a soldier and a pilot during the height of the London blitz . . . everything was about Queen and Country. About his countrymen, fellow Englishman. When he was paired up with Neala, as much as they seemed to hate each other, her devotion, loyalty and her determination only solidified that feeling.

During that mission, it became painfully clear that all of that was an illusion. Her loyalty and devotion remained even after she realized she was sent into Germany to die. Freddie was there solely to bring back what they had been sent there for. Not to get her home safely as they had been told, but because she wasn’t meant to return. His entire world crumbled, his loyalty and devotion to his own country came into question. Worst of all when he returned for the debriefing, everything that Neala had told him was proved to be true. They went a step further, tarnishing the memory and reputation of the young woman who served them without question and without fail her entire life, before erasing her. No honor, no appreciation, no recognition of her efforts. Just a sense of relief that she was gone and they could bury the fact that she ever existed. 

Freddie felt a knot in his throat as his eyes squeezed tight shut and his jaw clinch. It was a travesty, one that he would expect from the Third Reich, from Hitler and his minions. But never had he imagined that his own government would be responsible for such a soulless and horrendous atrocity on one of its own. Maia felt the way his entire body seemed to tense and clamp down on her like a vice, knowing that his thoughts were returning to whatever it was that had him upset from before. 

Her hands stroked over and over each other as they moved down his neck to his shoulders. She could feel him start to relax again, as she gently touched his stubbly chin as raised his face. Leaning down she kissed his face with soft kisses, before finding his lips and placing a tender lingering kiss there. His eyes still closed he kissed her back, his own hand reaching up and cupping her cheek as he moved back up to lay over her completely. 

Maia reached down gathering his undershirt as he sat back and pulled it over his head tossing it aside as she sat up beneath him. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed him again. Once more Freddie returned them before he had a moment of sanity. Regardless of profession she was still a kid, and she was a kind good natured kid. He didn’t want to hurt her by leading her on, and letting things continue like this was a great way to do it. He started to pull back shaking his head, “No, no . . . Maia. . .” He said catching her wrists and pulling her hands down from his face as he looked into her eyes. He took a breath, “I don’t love you.” His voice was gentle not wanting to hurt her feelings, but wanting to be clear and for her to understand. 

The young woman smiled softly before resting her hand to his cheek, stroking softly with her fingertips. It felt absolutely wonderful the way she touched and caressed him tonight. “I know.” She whispered. “It’s okay.” She reassured him looking up into his shimmering blue eyes, so much pain behind them that usually he was quite skilled at hiding. Maia was well aware of what she was, but she also knew what he needed. He needed warmth, and affection and had been denying himself that because he didn’t want to get close to any woman. Not again, not after the string of lovers that were each surrounded with volumes of drama he didn’t need. Maia could give him that. She could be a warm, soft and safe place that he didn’t have to worry about becoming complicated. No expectations, no demands, no drama. “It’s okay.” She whispered once more. 

Freddie’s chest heaved slightly looking into her eyes seeing she was telling him the truth. He covered her hand with his before holding it against his cheek a moment. Closing his eyes he turned and kissed her palm. Then leaned forward cupping her face in his hands and kissed her deeply almost desperate for affection she offered. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t fucked a number of women since he left Hester. Maia included. But he needed something more than that right now. “Don’t be anyone else.” He said against her lips kissing her again, “Just be you.” He said in desperation, almost pleading for her not to try and play any games, to be someone she wasn’t like other clients might want, “just you.” He repeated his hands stroking her hair before cupping her face placing another heated kiss to her lips.

Maia rested her hand on his wrist and kissed him again silently agreeing. He wrapped his arms around her embracing her tight against his bare chest before he quickly and expertly unhooked her bra with one swift move sliding the straps down her shoulders and throwing it away. He lay her back down on the bed and made short work of her skirt and undergarments his fingertips sliding each of her stockings down her legs baring her body to him completely. 

He caressed her foot before slowly trailing passionate kisses up her leg to her knee, before switching to her other leg continuing past her knee and continuing up her inner thighs appreciating her beautiful sexy body. Her skin was soft and smooth as she shaved her legs and sex every day. Usually Freddie would prefer his women to leave certain parts of their anatomy trimmed but a bit more natural; he made an exception and was appreciative of the extra effort Maia made. She went above and beyond in everything she did, her hygiene most of all. Something a lot of prostitutes let slide half the time. 

Finding his way to her face once more he tasted her lips kissing her passionately. Maia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingertips caressing down his back. Freddie soon lost himself in her warm compassionate embrace, his mind finally letting go of the torments that had been plaguing him for ages at least for a little while.

He gave him a look closing his locker as he put on his scarf. "I don't kiss and tell Harlow. Besides, you have no room to talk or shall we start listing off your numerous vices from beginning to end?" 

"You start doing that we could be here all day." He said clapping him on the shoulder before continuing on his way. Freddie smirked slightly before heading back to his quarters on the base. 

Neala was right. He did need a real flesh and blood woman in the waking world, and Maia certainly was that in every way. She always treated him like royalty with all the care and compassion in the world whenever they crossed paths or he showed up on her doorstep. She seemed to go out of her way to make things not complicated and drama free. Exactly what he wanted and needed right now. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when he spent time with her. 

The only time that he could really do that was when she wasn't working. The last few days of the month when she had made her rent and added to her savings. He found that she did have a few regulars, but they were incredibly high paying and he knew who and what she was from the beginning. Jealousy would just be foolish and bring complication and drama into where he absolutely didn't want it. Maia took great pains to make certain that he didn't cross paths or see her with any of her clients which meant his not showing up unannounced. 

It was a great illusion that they maintained, and it did release a great deal of his anxiety and tension when he saw her. Not once after the first time they saw each other did Maia require payment. In fact, the one time he did offer she was insulted and incredibly hurt by it after she told him it wasn't needed. Her reaction let him know not to do that again. 

One evening, instead of showing up to Maia's apartment to take her to dinner they agreed that they would meet at a restaurant in the town square. She had a very important client coming in for the day even though it was the end of the month and she simply didn't want to risk Freddie's coming by when her 'guest' was still there. It was their unspoken agreement that business circumstances would be no questions asked. 

He sighed on his third drink looking at his watch. She was two hours late now. Something that she'd never done before. He looked at the drink he had ordered for her, the ice having long since melted and even the condensation had disappeared. He took a long drag off his cigarette and crushed it out. Finishing his drink he took out his wallet and paid the tab before heading out in the direction of Maia's apartment. 

Another hour passed and still there was no sign of her. Finally he made a decision. He didn't care if her client was still there and embedded for the weekend. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on that she didn't even let him know they had to cancel for the night. With a clinched jaw and determination he headed into the building and up the stairs making his way to her flat. Regardless of the circumstances or their arrangement, he actually considered this young woman a friend and his concern won out overriding his sense.

When Freddie got to her door, he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and his body tensed. Something was definitely wrong. He knocked, “Maia?” He called out. She didn’t answer but he heard something that was akin to a muffled whimpering. He tried the door handle but it was locked tight. Stepping back he slammed his shoulder against the door almost knocking it off its hinge. 

The door flew open and he stepped inside. He saw Maia on the floor near the couch. Her hands tied behind her back, her ankles tied together, a gag in her mouth and blood from a wound behind her ear. “Jesus.” He said running in and kneeled down beside her. There were tears in her eyes as he helped her sit up from the floor. He reached behind her and untied her wrists before moving to the tie on her ankles. Maia tore the gag off gasping for air. When he freed her he could see she was almost in shock. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders shaking from head to toe. “Alright. Alright I’ve got you.” He said holding her tight. After a moment he pulled back and brushed the blood matted hair back from her eyes, “What happened? Who did this to you.” 

“He’s . . . we were . . . and she . . . . she . . .” She wasn’t making any sense and couldn’t form a complete sentence. Looking around he saw that there weren’t any signs of a struggle, someone hit her, knocked her out and hog tied her. Maia was far too upset and he wasn’t going to be able to make out anything she said until she calmed down.

“Alright, just breathe.” He said holding her tight again. He furrowed his brow when she glanced at the door of her room and seemed to tremble turning to bury her face into his shoulder. His look darkened, “Did he do this to you? The man who you were meant to see today?” She still couldn’t form words terrified beyond sense. 

Regardless of what she did for a living, regardless of how much was paid, this was unacceptable. Gently he unwrapped her arms from around him, “Stay here.” When he started to get up heading towards the door her eyes went wide and she reached out grabbing his arm with both hands clinging for dear life shaking her head. “Just rest a moment.” He comforted her before continuing pulling from her grasp. She cried out falling back to the floor trying to stop him. 

He went to the door of her room and kicked it open intending to beat the living shit out of anyone who would treat a woman in such a fashion, especially one that he knew and was a friend. However he stopped cold finding the entire room splashed with blood. He looked around dumbfounded stepping in further. He’d seen this before. He’d seen it in newspapers and once in person before the cops had gotten there. The human carcass hanging from the wall by the throat, and his records arranged neatly on the table, and the familiar shoe prints on the floor. He looked around in awe. 

Reaching out he touched the wall finding the blood still wet and still warm. This was fresh. He looked around not seeing anyone else. They must have left through the window, unless they made their way back out the front past Maia. Looking at the corpse, one wouldn’t automatically assume that it was human. It was so beat up, torn up, cut up, every drop of blood drained from it. 

“Freddie!” Maia finally was able to cry out terrified that he’d be the next series of blood freezing screams that came from her room. He turned back knowing she was hurt bad and he sure as fuck didn’t want her to see this. He backed out of the room quickly closing the door. 

He moved back to Maia and took her hand, carefully picking her up. “It’s alright, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Freddie quickly stood carrying her out of the apartment needing to get her somewhere they could help her, and needing to get her the hell out of the murder scene before she saw it. Her arms around him she just clung to him her face buried against him. 

A while later, he stood talking to the police about the scene that he’d come upon. They had wanted to talk to Maia but nearly falling into complete hysteria and shock they sedated her so she could rest and she was hard asleep. She wasn’t talking to anyone until tomorrow at the earliest. 

“You didn’t see anything? You didn’t see anyone fleeing the apartment?” The detective asked for the third time in frustration. 

“NO!” Freddie was becoming impatient, “I told you everything I found from the moment I got to her flat to the moment I brought her to the clinic. Jesus, are you two deaf or just trying to piss me off?!” He growled. Maia’s blood from the wound on her head was smeared across his shirt and jacket. “What do you want me to say? You want to measure my God Damned footprint!” 

“Captain Page, no one heard anything. No one saw anything. The closest one to the entire crime scene was that girl in there, and you. You have to be able to tell us something. Anything we can go on.” The detective said raising his voice. “She must have seen who attacked her, a man was tortured to death 15 feet away from her! Has she told you anything?” 

“She couldn’t even form words, she was shaking so hard I almost couldn’t hold her. She was in no condition to tell me what happen or even speak.” Freddie said forcefully having repeated it over and over again. Freddie took a hard drag off his cigarette,“ IF I knew anything, I would fucking tell you!” He growled. The two detectives looked at each other in frustration. 

“Don’t leave town Captain. We may want to talk to you again.” The two turned storming down the hall. Freddie just glared at them taking another long drag off his cigarette. Maia was incredibly lucky to be alive considering what had happened to the other occupant in the flat. Walking back to her room he leaned on the door watching her sleep, seeing the white bandage at the side of her face. He took another long drag of his cigarette blowing out the smoke lost in thought.

Maia’s eyes opened slowly as she took a deep breath. A smile swept her face when she sat Freddie sitting beside her on the bed. “Freddie.” She breathed. 

He half smiled seeing the smile he’d brought to her face. She was much calmer now. Perhaps all she needed was some care and rest. “Hello there.” He said in a gentle voice. “How are you feeling?” He questioned. 

“Tired. A little . . . tender.” She reached up touching the bandage on the side of her head. “I have a terrible headache.” 

“The doctor said it was going to feel like that for a bit. There’s medication for pain that he’s prescribed for you.” For some reason no one seemed to care that they weren’t blood relation and let him speak on her behalf. Lord knew she didn’t have anyone else to speak for her and who knew what sort of care she would have gotten if he hadn’t. There was a long pause before he looked up at her again having been hesitant to ask so soon after the fragile state he’d found her in. “Maia . . .” He began wanting to go slowly. “Do you know who hit you in the head? Who tied you up?” 

Her smile faded and her eyes turned away. He could feel the whole of her body shiver and she closed her eyes tight. Understandably, she had no desire to remember anything of what happened. Freddie reached over taking her hand in his squeezing firmly so she knew that it was alright, she could talk to him. “No one is going to hurt you, you’re safe now.” 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered in a trembling voice. Freddie furrowed his brow not certain why she was apologizing to him when she was the one assaulted and a man murdered in her room while she was 20 feet away. “I know how much you don’t like the Germans . . . I didn’t want you to know . . . I was . . . I had a client who was . . .” 

Wow. Freddie arched a brow cocking his head. Of all the things she could be worried about right now after everything that had happened. “Maia . . . focus?” He said shaking his head taking her hands in his once again. How could he be angry about that when the bastard had gotten his and beyond. She didn’t know that and would keep it from her as long as possible. “Do you remember who hurt you?” 

She bit her lip her eyes closing as she took a ragged breath. “It just happened so fast.” She said. “I was fixing him his favorite drink. I was standing with my back to him, and he was talking about something. I don’t always understand them . . . their accents are so thick . . .” She started slowly. Freddie waited patiently his thumbs stroking the back of her hands. “Then he stepped behind me and put his hands on my waist. He started to kiss my shoulder pulling his body against mine . . .” She paused not liking to tell him such details knowing he would hate to hear it but it wasn’t Freddie’s main concern. “Suddenly, he stopped, like . . . like he was jerked away from me. His hands disappeared. I turned to see what had happened, but . . . then I was hit hard across the head. It hurt so much, I fell to the ground on my knees. Then I was hit a second time and everything went dark.” 

She paused and Freddie kissed her hand reaching up and gently stroking her face, “Good. Good, you’re doing good.” He encouraged seeing the fear she felt in those moments return to her face, he felt her body tremble. “What happened next.” 

Maia took a breath and closed her eyes taking a breath. “I woke up, face down on the floor. I heard . . . the most . . . blood chilling shrieks, cries for help . . . pain coming from my room. I turned to see but the door was closed. I tried to call out but there was a gag in my mouth that was tied so tight. My head was pounding and . . . and the blood at dripped down my face, into my eye. It hurt so much.” She closed her eyes breathing deeply. “He kept screaming, and calling for help. I never heard a man sound like that. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t help, I couldn’t . . . I couldn’t do anything . . .” She said tears forming in her eyes. “I couldn’t stop it Freddie, I couldn’t do anything.” 

“Shhhh.” He said reaching up cupping her face placing the softest tender kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him. “It’s alright. Maia, you couldn’t. I know you tried but . . . you couldn’t. It wasn’t your fault.” He felt her relax a little as her body seemed to calm down as he held her. A few moments passed before he whispered in a gentle tone, “What else do you remember?” 

Maia was silent for a moment before she closed and leaned back wiping the tears from her eyes, “I think I passed out again, because the next time I opened my eyes . . . someone was tugging at my ropes . . . at my gag loosening them a little because when I struggled . . . they’d tightened. When I looked at her, she . . .” 

Freddie’s eyes went wide as he looked into her eyes, “She?” He said his heart stopping in his chest, “What do you mean she? How do you know it was a she?” Maia’s throat tightened seeing the wild look in her eyes. Her body trembled, and she swallowed the knot in her throat. “She was dressed . . . she was dressed in black clothing . . . it was men’s clothing but they were tight . . . they showed her form. And her face was uncovered. . . she was . . .very . . . very pretty.” 

His eyes were wide as his heart was thumping in his chest, “How did she look? What color were her eyes, her hair? Did you see the color of her hair? Was it long? Was it short? Her complexion . . .was it pale?” 

“Freddie.” She said gasping a little becoming afraid again as she felt the way his grip tighten on her, “You. . . you’re scaring me.” She said quickly whimpering a little with the way he was squeezing her arms. Instantly he let her go holding her hands up realizing what he was doing. 

“I’m sorry . . .” He apologized quickly. “Maia . . . this is important. So important I cannot even tell you . . . what did she look like? Please?” 

Maia bit her lip, “She was pale.” She whispered as tears escaped her eyes, “Her hair was yellow . . . and red. . . and . . . and she was beautiful.” She admitted. Freddie couldn’t breathe. “And she was strong. Very strong for a woman. But I don’t know where she went. I. . . I passed out again and when I woke up . . . you were knocking on the door.” 

Freddie’s mind was running a million miles a minute, flashing back to Neala who fit the description that Maia had given him. Beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, strong, and he’d seen firsthand the professional and vicious result at her hands. “Neala.” He breathed his eyes wide as baseballs. It had to be her, who else could it have been? It must have been her. She was alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie stood in Maia’s apartment looking around for anything the cops might have missed. There was a great deal of noise coming from her bedroom. The cops didn’t clean anything up after they went through everything and removed the corpse. He wasn’t about to let her come back and see the mess that was left behind, so he hired several people to clear out, clean and repaint her room. But he stayed close to watch that nothing that was valuable of hers ‘walked-out’. 

He couldn’t find anything that indicated that Neala was there and it was driving him absolutely crazy. However the fact that she left nothing behind, no evidence, no clues was only further proof that it had to have been Neala. She was so good at her job and always in control. Just as this person . . . this woman seemed to be. 

A knock came to the door as Freddie looked over seeing one of his fellow pilots. “Hey Page.” He said stepping inside. Freddie walked over and shook his hand. 

“Hey.” He’d called the base to tell them he wouldn’t be back for a while a week ago without giving them details why. Maia didn’t have any family and was alone, and this mess . . . she was suddenly thrust into the middle of It without asking for it. 

“Me and a couple of the guys were wondering if you wanted to go into town for some drinks. You know, relax, get some of this shit off your mind?” He suggested. Freddie would give anything for a drink at this moment but he had more important things to worry about that he was committed to. 

“Nah. Nah, I gotta stay here while they fix her place up.” He half smirked, “The cops were all gung ho about taking pictures and exploring the crime scene, but once they got everything they wanted they left it like they’d found it. Not a pretty sight for the young woman who was attacked to come home too.” The pilot cocked his head looking at him but before he could say something he’d regret Freddie added, “She’s a friend.” 

“Hmm.” The pilot said walking further inside looking around. “Freddie . . .” he began, “Don’t you think you’re getting a little to invested in this girl?” He questioned. Freddie gave him a look, “Seriously. If you wanted a girl, you could get plenty that you don’t have to pay for.” 

“HEY!” Freddie snapped, “I can spend my time with who I like, and it’s not yours or anyone else’s God Damned business.” 

The pilot held up his hand knowing what a volatile temper he had. “All I’m saying is that this probably isn’t the only trouble she’s going to get in. There’s probably more down the road if you keep up with this.” 

He stepped closer, “She didn’t ask for this. This would have happened if I knew her or not. That bastard was one of the top dogs in Hitler’s regime. Wither he was here or anywhere else in Rio he was a target in for the weekend. That fucker was doomed the moment he set foot off the plane.” When his fellow started to speak again, Freddie stepped so close he was looking down at him into his eyes. “Thanks for the invite. But I’ve got business here.” 

With a swallow he shook his head before turning and leaving Maia’s apartment. Freddie’s jaw clinched as he turned away. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag before blowing out the smoke. There had to be some way to contact her. There had to be some way.

A few days later, Freddie brought Maia home to her apartment. Before doing so he made certain there was no trace of her attack. He’d been saving money not having much to spend it on since he arrived here in Rio, and to be honest he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it then to have her apartment cleaned, repainted, and thoroughly gone over twice leaving no trace of blood or the carnage that took place. Of course it meant replacing a number of thing in her room that couldn’t be cleaned, including her bed and several articles of clothing. 

Maia was speechless when she arrived, and it brought tears to her eyes never having expected such care and kindness from him. Or from anyone to be honest. She always looked out for herself, she never had someone looking out for her like this. She smiled and turned wrapping her arms around Freddie’s neck unable to suppress the tears. “Thank you.” She whispered before kissing his cheek, “Thank you so much Freddie.” 

“The doctor said rest. Which means no working, no cleaning, no cooking at least for a week.” Reaching up he slipped his fingers through her hair back from her face. “So come on. Straight to bed for you.” He took her hand and led her into the bedroom not waiting for any argument. He sat her down on her bed and slipped her shoes off before laying her down. “Rest. I’ll . . . figure out something for supper.” 

Maia cocked her head looking at him, “You cook?” 

Freddie hadn’t cooked in ages and glanced at her, “Rest.” He said backing out of the room and heading to the kitchen to try and come up with something for dinner. 

~*~

When he was certain that Maia was going to be alright alone, he had to go back to the base. He had a job he had no choice after already taking time off to be there for Maia. He took a taxi and sighed not having been able to get everything out of his mind. He glanced out of the window and caught something out of the corner of his eye. Something familiar. “Stop, STOP THE CAB!” He roared. Taking out a few bills he threw them at the driver before bailing out of the car running full speed back down the alley way. 

There was a flash of pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. Something he’d dreamed about for years now. He ran faster, and faster but it seemed no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t gain any ground on her. Making turn after turn down the different alleyways. Coming to a dead end he sighed throwing up his hands in frustration looking around. Shaking his head he leaned against the wall catching his breath. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back slamming his fist behind him against the brick wall. 

Maybe he was losing his mind, maybe these past years of thinking of Neala over and over again was finally taking its toll on his mind. He sighed and turned to start to make his way back to the main street. However when he turned the corner, he took a harsh blow with a blunt instrument across the face, instantly dropping him to the floor unconscious. 

~*~

Sometime later, Freddie squinted his eyes tight. His head pounded like he’d been on a weeklong bender. “Fuck.” He said under his breath. Slowly his eyes opened and even though there wasn’t that much light what little there was burned like acid. “Damnit.” He growled in annoyance. He tried to move but his hands were tied tight behind his back, his legs fastened to the chair. He struggled but there was no give to the restraints whatsoever. 

Struggling a moment longer he forced his eyes open and looked around. It looked like some sort of unused warehouse. Dirty, abandoned, unused for years and in extensive disrepair. “Hello!” He called out. “HELLO!!!” He roared again when no answer or sound came. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!” 

He sighed and struggled again but then stopped. Freddie could feel something familiar, like eyes on him and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked to the side and saw a figure sitting in the rafters. Squinting he tried to see her better in the shadows. “Neala?” He asked hopefully. 

There was a long silent pause and Freddie held his breath. “How do you know that name.” A female voice demanded from the darkness. Freddie just starred at the figure eyes wide. 

Freddie swallowed the lump in his throat unable to draw a breath. “Is it you? Are you . . . have you . . .” There was another long drawn out pause before the figure dropped down to the ground stepping forward into the light. When he could see her he felt a twist in his stomach, it wasn’t his Neala. But it was someone very much like her. 

“How do you know that damn.” She demanded once again. Freddie sighed in utter disappointment and depression. He thought for certain it was her. He was so sure. Suddenly the woman drew a knife, grabbing him by the hair and jerking his head back holding the tip of the sharp blade to his throat. “I’m not going to ask you again flyboy. How, the fuck, do you know that name!!!” 

So many thoughts went through Freddie’s mind at once. She may not have been Neala, but there were volumes about her that were familiar. The way she dressed, the way she worked, the way she held that knife . . . a knife that was exactly like one of Neala’s. 

“We were partners.” He said in a reluctant surrender to answer. “I was the last one to see her alive. She died . . . in Germany. Moments before we escaped.” The woman starred into his eyes as though searching to insure he was telling her the truth. Satisfied she wasn’t being lied to, she released him standing up. 

“You helped them execute her.” The woman said with a darkened look. 

“NO!” He shouted, “They sent her to die, I wanted to save her! I’d convinced her to leave Germany with me instead of just accepting her fate!” She scoffed not believing him even a little bit. She turned away walking over to a table opening a case. “What is this, who the fuck are you!” He roared. When Freddie saw the various tools in the case she laid out on the table he could clearly recognize the instruments of torture. “Come to finish me off have you? Because I wasn’t as eager and gung ho to just tarnish her memory, to erase her from existence!?”

The woman turned around staring at Freddie holding a knife between her hands pressing her finger to the tip and twisting it slightly. “There were 18 of us.” She began her eyes locked with his. “Originally there was 30. However, over time as they trained us, those with any kind of weakness physical or mental ‘disappeared’. They were deemed useless and they sure couldn’t be returned to the orphanage they were bought from.” Freddie swallowed the lump in his throat starring at her as she talked. “We all lived together. Trained together. The only family we had was each other. We didn’t even have names until we were 8. We were referred to by number, or rank. Names weren’t necessary to our work or our training.” She walked closer, “It wasn’t long until Neala emerged as the leader of our group. She was strong, smart, beautiful . . . and incredibly ruthless. She protected us, helped us. The worst thing in the world was when one of us was executed for not living up to the standards that were set . It hurt her. Made her drive even harder, assist us how she could not wanting to lose another of our family. It was the one weakness that she had. The one thing that our handlers couldn’t stand about her. They never could quite train or beat the empathy out of her.” 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” He questioned, “Do you intend to kill me? To keep this a secret? So that the British government can continue to cover their asses?” He demanded. 

She smirked, “I don’t work for them anymore. After what they did to us? How can you even imagine that I would continue to work for such degenerates.” She hissed in disgust. 

“Neala didn’t feel the same way. She was accepting that she was going to be murdered. That she was sent to die, but I talked her out of it.” Freddie said quickly. 

“I told you Captain. She was the strongest of us. Her beliefs and loyalties were beyond reproach.” She paused looking him over, “If you really managed to convince her to try and escape her extermination . . . you must have been something . . . unique.” He quieted his eyes turning down a moment.

“Who are you.” He asked again from before. “Who were you to Neala?” 

The woman looked at him for several long moments, “I was her second in command. She taught me volumes. She saved my life . . . so many times. She taught me almost everything I know. She was a great woman, and all they did . . . was throw her life away. After everything she did, after everything she sacrificed for them.”

The woman looked at him for several moments as she walked closer still holding the knife. Freddie starred at the blade and clinched his jaw leaning his head back in defiance. She smirked having seen that look so many times. A look she delighted in changing to one of pain and fear rather quickly. However, if he was telling the truth, and everything in her was telling him that he was, and he meant something to Neala . . . then he wasn’t going to destroy the only other person who held her memory with respect. 

She crouched down and cut the ropes from his legs, and then moved behind him cutting his wrists free. At once Freddie stood taking a few steps back rubbing the rope burns on his wrists, ready to punch a woman if she came at him again. Her eyes remained on him with the same unfeeling expression as she put her knife back in its sheath. They starred at each other for a few moments, “I’m hungry.” She finally said turning and walking away. Freddie furrowed his brow seeing that she had clearly thrown down the white flag and he was safe for now. 

He paused a moment looking down at his wrists again. Why didn’t she kill him right off? If she didn’t know who he was, then why wouldn’t she just slit his throat without a second thought if she considered him to be a threat? He sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head, every ounce of good sense telling him to think better of this. However he opened his eyes and hurried after the woman. 

~.~ 

Freddie sat across from her in a dive on the outskirts of town. He noticed how much she ordered and how much she ate. She really could pack it away just like Neala. Such a small frame, such a huge appetite, and not having to hold up pretenses when she wasn’t on a job. “Have you not eaten in a month?” He finally asked. 

“I don’t sit on my ass all day eating bon bons.” She said wiping her mouth and taking a drink from her glass of rut gut tequila. She paused her eating and leaned back looking at him, “You were with Neala when she died.” He clinched his jaw his eyes turning down towards his own drink. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I thought you saw her records. I told them everything that happened, every single one of those last moments.” He said in a low voice before taking a slug of his drink. 

“I did. But your briefing was doctored. According to the files, you explained to them how she went rouge and was apparently defecting to the Nazi’s with the promise of SS standing.” She answered. “So you had to kill her before she could betray military and British government secrets to the enemy.” 

Freddie’s stomach turned hearing that they had written that she was a traitor AND ‘credited’ him with her murder. He picked up his drink shooting back the rest of the whiskey. It was horrible stuff, someone must have mixed it in their fucking bathtub, but it still wasn’t strong enough. “I didn’t. fucking. Kill her.” He said in a definite tone leveling his gaze at her. She knew that already but stayed quiet waiting to hear what he had to say. “But . . . I couldn’t save her either.” He rubbed his face with his hand. 

“What happened to her, Captain.” She said still wanting his answer to her question. “You said she agreed to run with you instead of just letting them execute her. Why didn’t she make it out of Germany.” Freddie waved his hand ordering another drink and then told them to just leave the bottle. He hadn’t talked about her death since that day at the briefing, not out loud. But he’d relived it a billion times in his head. 

He told her about how their contacts were pulled and they were betrayed. How the German plane was there moments after they arrived and tried to blow them to hell. But Neala got them out and away. He told her about the conversation they had had, where she should him of what she had realized. Of the injury she received and why. He didn’t tell her of the physical comfort they’d been to each other, that was his and Neala’s. No one elses. Then he told her of those last few moments, where she had agreed to go with him and they would find a way for her to live. Find somewhere new in the world they could go, where she could have a real life and answer to no one. He couldn’t look at her, and he could hardly form the words to tell her about how close they came to escaping. How they were seconds from taking off from the runway when some German asshole got lucky and shot her in the dark. He started to slow down when she screamed for him not to. Then several more bullets found their mark, she couldn’t hold on and she fell to the ground in the dark. If the bullets, by some miracle, hadn’t killed her then surely the fall to the cement would have. 

The young woman sipped her drink listening to every word. When he stopped talking she just stared at him not saying anything. “Does that answer your bloody questions.” He said hating to have said everything out loud, finding that the wound was just as fresh as when he touched down behind their own forces lines, alone. 

She stayed quiet a moment longer watching him fill his glass yet again. He’d already gone past ‘drunk’, but he was still trying to drown out the sorrow and grief talking of everything and drudging up these memories when he had tried so long just to focus on the good ones. “You’re lucky.” She said seriously. 

Freddie’s scoffed and took a drink from his glass. “Why. Because she saved my life. That she made saving me her last mission instead of fleeing like she should have and saving herself.” He scoffed. 

“No.” She said, “You’re lucky that they didn’t kill you once they found out how much you cared about her.” Freddie’s head jerked as he looked at her. “Everyone else who spoke against terminating us, found their fates entwined with ours. Anyone who had any sympathy towards our unit were a risk. They all had to go.” She studied him, “For some reason they not only decided to let you live they were going to hand you a promotion. They needed you alive for some reason.” 

“What are you talking about? They sent me back to my squad. They didn’t send me on any other missions and another promotion didn’t come my way. They didn’t even threaten me to keep quiet about her or the mission.” He took another drink from his glass. 

“But you didn’t talk about her, did you.” She pointed out. “If you had, things might have been much different and you wouldn’t be alive to talk to me right now.” 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly, “Maybe they didn’t want to do me any fucking favors.” He growled still feeling like he wished that he would have died with Neala at times. “Look, someone would have noticed that I was gone. I have a rather sizeable family in England.” 

“Yes, but there are casualties in war and you were a pilot. There’s a thousand different ways you could have died and no one would have been suspicious of there was foul play. You’re death would have been caused by the enemy and no one would have questioned it. Not even your family.” She stated. “So why were you left alive?” She was quiet another moment, “You must have had friends somewhere looking out for you Captain.” She finished her drink putting money on the table as she stood.

Freddie furrowed his brow, “Where are you going?” 

“I have work to do Captain.” She put her coat on, “And it would be much appreciated if you stayed out of the fucking way from now on.” 

She turned to lead and Freddie stood catching her arm, “Wait, you can’t just go . . . .” He realized who he had just grabbed and quickly released her holding up his hand, “Don’t leave. I answered your questions, you need to answer some of mine.” 

“I mean it Page. Stay out of my way. Or I might forget that you were a friend to Neala.” Her eyes burned with seriousness in her warning before she turned and walked away leaving the dive. Freddie sunk back to his chair and covered his face with his hand having had too much to drink to pursue her tonight.

Freddie sat on Maia’s couch reading the day’s paper as he took a drag from his cigarette. Maia walked over resting her hand on his shoulder as she put down his drink on the table beside him, before sitting on the arm of the couch. “Freddie, you haven’t said very much tonight since you got here. Are you alright?” 

He took another drag of his cigarette blowing out the smoke rubbing his forehead slightly with his thumb. He hadn’t told anyone of the woman he’d had ‘dinner’ with a few nights ago. “Yeah.” He put down the paper and leaned back against the couch and Maia slid into his lap. Reaching over he crushed out his cigarette before resting his hand on her thigh. He smoothed her hair back looking at the wound she’d received, “You got the stitches out.” 

She nodded, “Yesterday. The doctor said that there wouldn’t be much of a scar when it healed.” 

“With it behind your ear like this, you can’t really see it anyway.” She smiled a little nodding again obviously still embarrassed about it. He furrowed his brow seeing she had something on her mind. “What is it?” 

Taking a breath she gathered her courage, “I want to thank you Freddie. For everything you’ve done for me.” She said softly as she looked around her apartment, “You didn’t have to do all this for me.” Freddie rubbed her thigh a little silently thankful that she was simply wounded and not the second corpse found in her apartment. His regret was that he hadn’t gone to check on her sooner when she didn’t meet him for their date that evening.

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming?” He said simply before looking up at her. 

She took another breath not knowing how he was going to take this, “But I’m not your responsibility. You don’t have to take care of me like you have been, we aren’t a couple. I know you can’t love me, Freddie and I’m not bitter about that. I’m really not. But, I’m not your girlfriend Freddie you don’t have to take care of me like this . . . . .” 

“You’re right. We aren’t a couple, but I’ve been going under the assumption for months that we’re friends.” He said seriously in a stern tone looking into her eyes. “Every single time I meet you, stay here with you in your apartment you wait on me hand and foot. You take care of me in every possible way without complaint. Are you actually bitching because I’m returning your kindness when you needed it the most?” Maia felt a knot in her throat and turned her eyes away not knowing what to say. Freddie realized he was yelling at her and sighed rubbing his eyes slightly, before starting again. “You don’t have any family left here Maia. You have plans, you want to move to America and start a new life for yourself and you’ve worked hard to meet that goal.” He looked at the healing wound behind her ear, “Do you have any idea how close you came to losing all of that with the knock you took to your head?” 

Maia rested her hand on his chest, remembering when he came to her rescue the night she was attacked. She gave a nod and a small smile. Freddie wrapped his arms around her resting his head to her chest closing his eyes hugging her close. Maia wrapped her arms around him as her fingers traced down the back of his head and neck. Freddie’s hands stroked down her back having missed holding her warm soft body close. Since her attack, he hadn’t touched her not wanting to impose when she was wounded. He knew that if she thought he wanted sex, she would have eagerly given herself to him and not said a word if she was feeling sick, hurting, or just flat didn’t want to. Otherwise he would have been content to sleep beside her holding her close in his arms. She closed her eyes resting her cheek to his head hugging him. Opening her eyes she spoke softly, “Freddie,” She began, “I . . . have to start working again Thursday.” She said in a somber tone. 

Freddie’s eyes opened and he sighed. It had been nice not having her seeing clients during the past month since she’d been assaulted. He was able to see her more often and it was nice being able to forget just what it was she did to survive. He held her a little tighter looking up into her eyes. Her soft hands gently caressed his face, her eyes silently asking that he would spend the night with her before she had to go back to her job. They weren’t a couple, he wasn’t her boyfriend . . . but it had been nice pretending just that for a little while. He slid his hand into her hair before pulling her into a deep kiss, his other hand that had been resting on her thigh sliding beneath them hem of her skirt coming to rest on her firm backside as he pulled her body tighter against his.

Maia excused herself into the restroom for a few moments, and Freddie headed into the bedroom. It was freshly painted, new carpet, very clean. It better have been considering the pretty penny it took to gut this room and make it livable again. He took off his jacket, and cravat putting them on the chair next to her vanity. Taking down his suspenders, he untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it before putting it on the chair with his other things. He paused a moment looking about. Remembering the scene he’d come upon when he came to find Maia. It was a grisly horror scene. Even though she hadn’t seen it, for some reason Freddie felt strangely about Maia sleeping in here. No matter how much he’d had it cleaned, painted, refurbished, and cleaned again. The image was still in his mind. 

Walking to her window, he reached up and turned a small violet glass vase with fresh flowers the final rays of the sun caught it as it sparkled in the light. She really was a good soul. She worked very hard, no matter how badly she’d been treated in her line of work; she was always bright and cheery whenever she saw him. More than once he’d seen her try to hide bruises with her hair, with her clothing, with make up when it was on her face. Not all her clients were well mannered. But she never complained, or cried, or drew attention to such things. 

The ‘prostitute with a heart of gold’ was a myth. A silly myth as the life of a whore was far from a fairytale. It was a hard way to survive and often girls like Maia who didn’t have a pimp or boss to protect her, it was far more dangerous and quite often fatal. The young woman had courage. She really was a remarkable girl in so many ways. It was hard to believe he’d found such a treasure when he wasn’t even looking for one. 

He was brought back from his thoughts feeling a soft touch to his shoulder. He turned and saw she had taken her hair down, like she knew he liked and put on a simple yet pretty pink negligee. It complimented her womanly figure beautifully. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth to see the effort she’d gone to for him. 

Freddie turned towards her sliding his fingers into her soft hair before cupping her head in his hand. He looked into her intelligent, clear, sparkling eyes as she looked up at him. There was still such an innocence there that he couldn’t explain. He pulled her closer tasting her scarlet red lips as his other arm wrapped around her pulling her body tight against his, finding the way she fit so perfectly in his embrace. 

Maia’s eyes closed feeling as though she was drifting on soft clouds in the sky each time he kissed her with such tenderness. Her arms wrapped around his neck eagerly accepting and returning each one. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up and walked her back to the new large plush bed he’d purchased for her when the old one was beyond help. It had been soaked in blood clear through to the floor and cleaning was impossible, it couldn’t be salvaged. Freddie lay her back on the bed as he lay over her, his hand stroking slowly up her soft curves as he hungrily consumed her kiss once more. No man had slept in this bed yet, he would be the first. Something that Freddie couldn’t help but feel was a privilege. 

His large strong hands moved over her with such gentle care, appreciating her womanly figure, her soft beautiful skin, memorizing every inch of her lovely body and committing it all to memory. Soon their remaining clothing found their way to the floor as their naked bodies entwined and writhed together, enjoying the feeling of their bodies against each other. When they rolled to Freddie lying below her, Maia started to trail kisses down his body. He closed his eyes feeling the way her soft delicate fingers moved over his chest, down his muscled arms, to his strong firm abdomen. She had such a wondrous touch, there was such care and affection in her every touch. A touch that made him feel like the only man in the world.

When he felt her kisses at the base of his shaft, he sat up catching her wrist. With one swift masterful move, he pulled her back up and roll to lay over her wrapping his arms tight around her, finding her lips and tasting them again. He didn’t love her, they weren’t a couple, she wasn’t his responsibility . . . but they could pretend. Just a little while longer. When he stopped her from going down on him it startled her. It was one of his favorite things. But his kiss made her forget everything else in the world, and her hands rested on his shoulders. 

He wrapped his hand around her knee and wrapped her thigh around his hip as he brushed against her hidden secret entrance finding her more than ready to receive him. His own member was painfully hard, harder then stone and throbbed with a dull ache. It was hard to be patient with so much foreplay but he doubted many, if any of her clients ever treated her with a fair amount of foreplay before things went further. Although very hot blooded, Freddie was a very generous, skilled, and attentive lover. With one smooth thrust he filled her completely causing her to gasp her legs quivering around him in pure ecstasy at the sensation. He began to move with long smooth and steady strokes deep within her. Maia’s hips rolled to meet each of his thrusts. Freddie found her lips and took a passionate kiss, before giving her another loving to hear the small involuntary sounds of pleasure he gave her. They weren’t an act, the noises she made with him were real. He could tell the difference having heard the ones she acted out the first night he’d gone back with her to her apartment. He’d treated her rather poorly the first time they had sex. He never imagine they would grow to be such friends. 

Freddie could feel the way her body tensed then relaxed, then started to tense again. He rested his cheek to hers hearing the soft squeals that laced with her jagged breath as she tried to hold back but he wouldn’t let her. Instead he thrust a bit deeper with each steady stroke of his hips jerking just slightly knowing how to make her cum now. Her body quivered as she bit her lip fighting to hold back, but he wouldn’t let her. His movements became a bit faster and harder until she was gasping hardly able to draw a breath, her moans became almost desperate as her clung to his back, her nails unconsciously dug into his skin as her entire body quivered and tensed tighter as Freddie relentlessly continued. 

Within moments, she couldn’t hold back any longer and she cried out as she threw her head back against the pillows, her body quivering and shaking with the powerful burst of absolute bliss washed through her in waves. Freddie couldn’t resist tasting her neck with her head leaned back, his hips keeping the same steady pace to help her ride out every moment, every wave, every aftershock of her orgasm. Her body remained tense a few more moments, as a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. It wasn’t one of sadness, or fear, or despair, but one of joy. She gasped as her hand slid into his soft dark hair as he kissed and caressed her neck. He was a wonderful man, in so many ways, many of which he couldn’t himself see. 

“There’s a good girl.” He whispered against her neck before sliding his hand beneath her head into her hair before kissing her again, feasting on her delicious lips unable to get enough of their sweet taste. 

The night was young, and Freddie was just getting started. He let Maia rest for only a moment before he began again, wanting to see how many times he could bring her to her full pleasure before the sun rose on Rio.

Maia sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap staring at the tickets that lay on her coffee table. Freddie had just put them down before her explaining why he’d gotten them for her. There was an uneasy silence as she just stared at the pieces of paper before her. “You’re sending me away?” She finally said in a ghost like voice. 

“No, Maia you’re misunderstanding this.” He crouched down before her trying to meet her gaze, “Everything is set, and ready for you to go to America. To start that new life you dreamed of away from all of this. Everything you’ve worked so hard for these past years, here is it. Ready and waiting just for you.” 

Her lip quivered slightly but she bit it to make it stop and swallowed the emotional lump in her throat. Her eyes turned up towards him as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. “Don’t you want to see me anymore?” 

“Of course I do but,” He took her hand, “I want you out of harm’s way. There are too many things happening here now, and you’ve already been caught in the middle of it once. I don’t want you near any of this Maia.” A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Freddie sighed and shook his head, she didn’t understand. 

“But I don’t want to go away. I want to stay here. With you.” Her voice a soft whisper. 

“No. You can’t do that.” He got up and sat next to her on the couch holding her hand another moment trying to think of how to explain to her. “So we aren’t an item. Okay. But . . . we are friends Maia. And you’ve been . . . .” He paused looking down at her hand holding it a bit tight. “You have no idea how much you’ve helped me. How much you’ve made my life bearable. You’ve been a breath of fresh air to a man who life was suffocating more and more every day.” There was another pause, “Maia, all the women I’ve cared for in my life . . . slipped through my fingers. I couldn’t be what they needed. They were either taken from me or I had to walk away from. Sometimes . . . I had to run for them to save her and myself from myself destructive nature.” He was talking about Hester now and the cluster fuck that entire situation turned into at the end. “And . . . there were moments . . . where I watched someone I loved . . .” His voice trailed off not wanting to talk about it again. Once was enough in a lifetime. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He said honestly. “Let me do this for you, Maia. Please let me help you accomplish your dream.” She looked down again quivering slightly at the thought of never seeing him again. 

Freddie turned towards her not releasing her hand, as he touched her chin with his other and raised her face to him looking into her eyes. “Please, for once in my life . . . let me be the hero instead of the bastard. If you stay, it won’t be long before I drift from one to the other. If you go now . . . leave all of this behind, then I’ll at least know I saved one of you.” A knot twisted in his throat as he had to choke back a huge ball of emotion himself. Of course he didn’t want her to go, but she didn’t have a chance of a wholesome life here, and certainly not with him. 

Maia looked up into his beautiful crystal clear blue eyes, “Come with me then Freddie.” She said just as softly. “We can go to America and make a new life together. You can leave your past behind just as I will, and start again.” 

It was a thought that had passed his mind but he couldn’t. His past wasn’t finished yet, and there were still questions left unanswered. Questions he needed answered if he ever was going to find a peace in his life again. “Maia, I’m a bit older then you sweetheart.” Freddie’s fingers gently stroked her hair back from her face. “And you need a younger man, a strong man to marry and take care of you how you deserve to be taken care of.” He sighed softly, “One who isn’t as fucked up as I am.” 

“But . . . what if I want to stay with you.” She said softly, “And be your woman for as long as you want me. You don’t have to marry me Freddie, I would never make such a demand.” He sighed and took her other hand as well having made his mind up this was what was best. Her lip quivered seeing the determined look on his face, “Who is going to care for you if you send me away?” 

He smiled a moment before cupping her face in his hands resting his forehead to hers in silence. Just feeling her breath and heartbeat. She loved him so much and she never ever asked anything of him. Not even to love her back in the manner she loved him. It wasn’t fair to her; he simply was no good at lasting romantic love. “Knowing that I helped you get away, to find happiness, and you are safe in America living the life you’ve always wanted for yourself . . . will make me happier then I’ve been in a long time darling.” He said cupping her face in his hands as he stroked her cheeks softly with his thumbs. 

She closed her eyes as more tears escaped and she nodded reluctantly. Freddie kissed them away before placing a tender caring kiss to her soft warm lips. “I want you to be happy Freddie.” She said softly against his lips, “I want to be the one to make you happy.” 

“You have been, my darling. I don’t know if I would have lasted this long in Rio without you.” Maia took a ragged breath trying not to let herself weep completely. “What would make me happiest now, is if you would do this for me. Please?” She bit her lip still not wanting to go but she nodded once again. Freddie smiled, “There’s a good girl.” He wrapped his arms around her embracing her tight as she buried her face in his shoulder. Freddie’s smile faded knowing that he wouldn’t be able to come to see her at the end of each month, there would be no more dates to shows or out to dinner, there would be no more sleeping in the arms of this beautiful young woman with such a caring, giving, compassionate heart that asked for nothing in return. It was about time gave something back of significance.

Freddie stood on the train platform holding Maia’s suitcase, the rest of her things having been loaded in the cargo car. Once she agreed to go things seemed to speed up and happen quickly. When they called for boarding he set down her bag and reached into his jacket pocket holding three letters. “Now, when you get to the airfield make sure you give this first letter to Andrew Krane. He’s an old RAF buddy of mine and a good man. He’s married and last I heard was up to 4 children. It’s been a while that number could have doubled by now.” He said handing her the envelopes. “He’ll get you to New York safely and look out for you. This letter here is in case you run into trouble in customs, if there are any problems with your passport and the like.” The touched the last envelope. “Keep this one safe. There are a few hundred in there to get you started.” Maia did a double take as she looked at the envelope before starting to say something but he covered her hands with his not allowing her to hand them back as he could plainly see she was about to do. “No arguing. It’s bad enough I can’t escort you myself, but I’ve made arrangements, called in a few favors and pulled some strings to make sure you aren’t alone and are properly looked after.” She hadn’t said much since they had left her apartment, it was obvious she was still hesitant about going, and no doubt nervous to be going to a new country by herself. “If you’d like, you can drop me a line when you get settled. Tell me where you ended up and how things are going for you.” He said in a soft voice tucking the envelopes into her pocket where they wouldn’t fall out and wouldn’t easily accessible to pick pockets. 

Another call for passengers to board came and he picked up her bag taking her arm, “Come on.” He handed the bag to the porter before turning towards Maia taking her hands. “Everything will be fine.” said with a reassuring smile. She nodded a little and started to board but stopped and turned leaping to Freddie wrapping her arms around his shoulders hugging him tight. Freddie closed his eyes embracing her against him. 

“Freddie . . .” She said unable to suppress the desperate sadness in her voice to be leaving him. 

“It’s alright darling.” He whispered. Pulling back he cupped her face and kissed her passionately, their last kiss as she left her old life behind and was starting her new one with a clean slate. He looked down into her eyes, still finding her as beautiful as ever. The train started to move and Freddie reluctantly let her go lifting her up the stairs onto the train. 

Tears flooded from Maia’s eyes as she kept her eyes on him as the train pulled from the station. Freddie maintained his smile for her giving her a wave. Finally she stepped into the train and disappeared from view. The smile flooded from Freddie’s face as he rubbed his eyes.

Fuck, he needed a drink.

Freddie lay next to Neala in a large plush bed, their naked bodies entwined together beneath the soft silken sheets. It had been some time since his mind drifted here when he was asleep, and he had longed to see her again, if only in a dream. After a moment she opened her eyes looking into his beautiful blue sapphires. Freddie reached over and stroked her face gently, before resting his fingertips against her neck. “Have you missed me?” He asked quietly. “It’s been a while.” 

“Why did you send her away Freddie.” Neala asked plainly. “You needed her. She was helping you. She was nursing your heart back to life, from all the wounds and loneliness it’s suffered. Why did you send her away.” 

He took a breath and sighed, his eyes turning down a moment, “Because.” He said simply. Neala just stared at him not allowing him to stop. She wanted to know and he had to answer her. He would always answer her. “Because I wanted her free. I wanted her safe. And . . . and . . .” 

“You loved her.” Neala finished his thought. 

“No.” He said instantly. “She was just a kid. A good kid who had a tough break. I don’t love her Neala.” 

“Because you were afraid to let yourself love her.” Neala said. “Because of Hester, Because of Mary Ann, because of Allison . . . because of the other women you loved in your life.” She paused as her voice became softer, “Because of me.” 

Freddie was silent another moment, knowing it was true. “Maia . . . was a good kid. I couldn’t be what she needed. I couldn’t . . . be prince charming and make her happy, only . . . only to turn on her later without meaning to. I didn’t want to hurt her, and it wouldn’t be long before that happened.” He sighed closing his eyes, “She loved me so much all she wanted was my company and to take care of me, Neala. She wanted nothing from me at all. She didn’t make a single demand on me; she was grateful and happy for the smallest approval from me. She was so caring, and loving, and understanding, and beautiful. Not just her looks, but inside. Her heart.” He met her gaze, “She deserves someone who can love her in the same way. I can’t be that for her, and you know that already.”

Neala rested her hand to his face before kissing his lips softly. “You should have gone with her.” Neala said seriously causing Freddie’s head to jerk as he furrowed his brow. Didn’t she listen to a word he’d just said? Her look became more determined, “You could have made a life with her and left your mistakes, all the ghosts of the war in the past.” He started to say something but she continued, “Instead of following through with your intention that you know will more than likely end in your death.” Freddie looked into her eyes. “Leave the past in the past where it belongs Freddie. I am long dead. The war is long since over. If you pursue her . . . it will not end well for you. You can't let your own self destructive nature take you over again." 

“I have to Neala. I need to know. I never asked to be dragged into this cloak and dagger nonsense but here I am. That woman is out of control. There is no love lost between me and the krauts whatsoever, but what happens when she runs out of them? Turns her attention and ‘skills’ towards others that she doesn’t think society punishes as it should?” He questioned. 

“You can’t stop her.” Neala said instantly, “She will kill you without hesitation.” 

He quieted another moment, “You wouldn’t.” 

Neala sat up looking at him, “She isn’t me. She doesn’t know you, she doesn’t care about you . . . and there is a very good chance that she despises you more then you realize.” Freddie furrowed his brow sitting up looking at her. 

“What do you mean? Why would she hate me so?” Neala stopped talking, which some something she did when they discussed a matter that he himself didn’t have the answer to. She was a memory, that came from what he remembered about her. She couldn’t answer questions he didn’t know the answers for. The fact that she didn’t like him came across loud and clear when they ‘had dinner’ together. She’d made no effort whatsoever to hide her animosity towards him. Freddie closed his eyes and sighed shaking his head before looking to Neala again. He slid his hand into her hair admiring how lovely she looked. Always beautiful, always well kept, always . . . so perfect. He drew her into a deep kiss, before lying her back down beneath him as he roll over her looking into her eyes. 

He didn’t want to talk anymore he wanted to hold her in his arms, to remember when they had lay together and found comfort when they were across enemy lines in the middle of a brutal war. Amidst betrayal and death in every direction. Neala wrapped her arms around him, her thighs wrapping around his waist as he lavished her neck, shoulder, and face with kisses before finding her lips and devouring them again.

Freddie opened his locker and threw down his gloves before slipping his arms from his flight suit. Instantly he retrieved his lighter and a cigarette and lighting it. This is the third time he reported the same problem with the altitude display and it hadn’t been corrected or even looked at. Granted problems were expected, it was a testing facility but this was fucking insane. It was like they were trying to kill their pilots not giving them the basic equipment they needed to fly. 

“Captain Freddie Page?” He turned when he heard his name ready to snap whoever was talking to him but froze in place when he saw three men in black suits. “Formally of the Royal Air Force?” 

“Yeah?” He knew government when he saw them rather well. He’d dealt with them when he and Neala were assigned to their mission in Berlin. 

“You need to come with us Captain. Right now.” Immediately the other two men walked over taking his arms and hustling him out of the locker room into a car waiting outside despite his protests. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie sat in an interrogation room with a single light. Your typical Film Noir setting. His arms cross a very annoyed look on his face. Finally another man he hadn’t seen yet in the same dark suit came in a sat across from him with a file. 

“You could have simply asked me to come. But I suppose that would have been far less dramatic.” Freddie was more than annoyed with that little scene at the airfield know he could actually have lost his job after that stunt. 

“We have a problem Captain. It’s become necessary to pull the very few resources we have with information on this matter to know how to deal with it.” The man took out Freddie’s cigarette case and lighter putting it on the table before siding it across to him. Instantly Freddie picked it up taking one out and lighting it. “Do you remember a mission you were sent on to retrieve evidence with a Special Ops agent by the name of . . .” 

“Neala.” Freddie said impatiently not needing to guess what this was about. 

“So you are familiar with the agent.” The man confirmed. “Can I also assume that you are familiar with the string of murders that has recently been featured on front page news in the news papers as well?” 

The Captain narrowed his eyes, “You already know that I am.” He said taking a drag from his cigarette. “Don’t patronize me. What the hell do you want.” 

“Agent Neala was the lead of an elite team specially trained to . . . . . . . .” 

“I know all of that too. Could you get to the point, I do have a report to write before the next poor bastard takes that flying death trap off the ground.” He snapped. 

“You need to tell us everything you knew about Agent Neala. Everything she said. Everything she did. Her skills. Her tactics. Everything. Even the smallest detail could help us track down and stop this serial killer.” 

“I told you everything already. When I was debriefed after returning from Berlin alone.” He said in a low voice. The man opened the file which was Freddie’s. It wasn’t just his military record, they’d been keeping a close eye on him since the war ended and he was discharged. 

“I’m afraid that file no longer exists. The facility that housed the records it was in suffered a fire. Everything was destroyed including the records about the unit and its agents.” He said folding his hands together. Freddie didn’t believe that it had been an accident for one second. They thought they had tied up loose ends and then destroyed the evidence. It wasn’t very hard to figure out and reminded Freddie just how much he hated these people. “It’s best as you cooperate Captain Page. The sooner you tell us everything you know, the sooner we can reinstate your pilots license and work visa." Freddie narrowed his eyes at the threat. He took another drag of his cigarette. He didn't really have a choice but to cooperate.

“Oh my fucking God!” Freddie said pushing himself up from the chair, “This is madness. Your treating me like I’m the one who killed all those damn Gerri’s! I killed my fair share in the war, but only in the war and under orders!” He was exhausted, he was hungry, and he was fed up with this nonsense. 

“You’re still being evasive Mr. Page. It would be easier if you were to simply answer all of our questions truthfully.” 

“I HAVE! I’ve answered every bloody one! I’ve told you everything, far more then was any of you or anyone else’s business. Neala is dead. The last mission she was sent on meant to accomplish just that!” He snapped. 

There was a long pause before the main interrogator motioned for the guard to leave the room. Freddie furrowed his brow as the other man instantly left closing the door. “How do you know that?” 

Freddie sighed, “I know because she told me. She wasn’t stupid, and you should know that. You trained her. You and a hundred like you.” He snarled. 

“She knew that she wasn’t meant to return from that mission?” He clarified. 

“Yes. Such a great reward for a lifetime of service and loyalty. Wouldn’t you say?” He snapped putting his hands in his pockets leaning back against the wall. That was the heart of his anger. The fact that she was sent to her death which was set up to look like she’d been the one to made a mistake. That she’d gotten herself killed. Yet she still managed to complete the mission, and send him home safely. After her entire life had been sacrificed, any hope of having anything normal of being a woman or having a family of her own having been sacrificed, they couldn’t even look her in the eye. They’d planned to shoot her in the back like some traitorous criminal. 

“Captain Page, if Agent Neal knew that she was meant to die . . . then she could have very well known to not return to England . . . .” 

“No.” He snapped. “You are thinking she’s alive, that she staged it so she could slip away. Well I can tell you as pure fact, she’s not.” He moved closer and braced his hands on the table leaning towards him, his eyes burning with hate. “If you knew her, then you would know that she accepted her fate. With grace and dignity and loyalty. She wasn’t going to run, no matter what I said to convince her otherwise.” The man started to speak again but Freddie wouldn’t let him, “I saw it. I still see it, every single time I close my eyes I relive it again and again. I heard the bullets hit. I saw the way they ripped through her body, ripping her apart from the inside like tissue paper making it impossible to breathe. Her red blood flowing from her lips, the way her eyes dimmed and turned grey. The way her fingers, clutched to the plane with her last bit of strength, . . .” Tears were forming behind his eyes making him even angrier. “I heard her gasp, unable to draw a breath when the last bullet tore through her heart.” His lip curled in disgust, “And the last words on her lips . . . a declaration of love of the country that had betrayed her and sent her to die.” A knot in his throat stopped his words for a moment as his head dropped taking a breath. He grit his teeth before looking at him again, “So don’t you dare, say that she is responsible for what has happened here. You all turned your back on her when she needed you most. When you should have protected her and hidden her and rewarded her for her service. To her last breath she remained loyal and obedient.” He warned. If no one else in the world would stand up for her, show her the loyalty she deserved, then Freddie would stand alone to see she was given the proper respect. 

The agents looked at him a moment seeing the way the exhausted pilot was both emotional stubborn and determined. “You look tired, Captain.” He said closing the file and standing from his seat. “We have a hotel room for you nearby. You can get some sleep, rest, something to eat. Perhaps it will give you a chance to remember something that has been missed. Agent Masterson will take you there.” That was all he said before turning and leaving the room. One of the agents who had brought Freddie here stepped in. 

“Masterson I assume.” He growled. Reaching over grabbing his lighter and cigarette case he shoved them in his pockets before heading out the door, the agent following behind.

Freddie flopped on the hotel room bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He supposed it could have been worse. They could have thrown him in a cell or some such nonsense. Lord knew they were already treating him like one.

Taking out a cigarette he tapped it on the case before lighting it taking a long drag. So he was the best source of information they could dig up on the elite and deadly unit of orphaned little girls they bought like cattle and ruined their lives. Bloody government record keeping eh? He took another long drag of his cigarette closing his eyes scratching his forehead with his thumb.

For a long time, when he was alone, there was one woman on his mind when it had time to drift. But right now, it was Maia. He missed seeing her, talking to her, . . . Sleeping with her. His bunk seemed colder and more unforgiving then before she left. What he wouldn't give to see her beautiful smile, feel her soft touch, kiss her delicious warm lips right now. Only now, with her gone did he realize that being with her was the first time in ages he could get out of the past. Out of his own head. Even if it was just for a day or two. The only woman he ever knew to put him completely before herself in every way. She not only did her best not to burden him, she did everything he could to relive his burden. Even knowing he could never love her in return. Why couldn't he find a woman like her when he was younger? Before all the games, the heartache, the betrayal. Even though he knew he'd caused a lot of it himself.

"Freddie." He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he heard his name. Instantly he sat up staring into the darkness. That voice, it . . . It couldn't have been. He must have drifted off without realizing it.

". . . Neala?" He breathed hopefully having a strange feeling. The figure reached over and switched on the lamp next to where she sat. Freddie's face darkened as he clinched his jaw. She'd said his name like that on purpose. Just to illicit a reaction out of him. "There's a federal agent outside who would love to meet you. Why don't you go and bother him?" He growled in anger. She was the whole reason he'd been dragged here.

She smirked. "It wasn't them Captain Page." He furrowed his brow. "What wasn't?" "The fire that destroyed all information pertaining to our unit. It wasn't them, nor an accident. It was me." She said.

"Why?" On so many levels why. Why did she do that? Why was she here? And why in the hell was she telling him this?

"Do you honestly think I wanted that encyclopedia of lies about my friends . . . My family to just sit there waiting to be used in case blame for something needed to be assigned? I already told you how they doctored your debriefing when Neala was killed. “She stood walking closer causing Freddie to pop up off the bed and move away to keep distance between them. "Did you show such fear with my commander captain page?" She asked.

"She and I were on the same side." He snapped. 

"hmm. I suppose I don't have the advantage of having fucked you either." Freddie's eyes burned as he looked at her when she said that.

"What did you say." She'd better have not been referring to the private moments he had with Neala. He'd never spoken of them aloud or told anyone. They were his and his alone now. They were no one else's business. Not ever.

"No one makes that much allowance and arrangements for a prostitute unless she's that good of a conartist or her John let himself pity the little whore." She said with a challenge in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Oh fuck. This was worse. He walked right up to her looking down into her eyes. "Don't talk about her. You don't even get to think of her. Do you understand me?" He warned. "She's suffered enough at your hands when you nearly bashed her head in before eviscerating that damned Nazi."

A smile crossed her face. "uh oh. Hit a nerve did we?" 

"What are you doing here? What the fuck do you want?" He demanded.

She just smiled in a manner that made his skin crawl. In just a few words shed told him what kind of leverage she had over him if she needed it. "I told you they left you alive for a reason Page. It's clear after all this trouble to come down here and find you, you're the only lose end left."

"And you intend to 'tie me up', is that it?" "ooooh, if you really want me to fly boy. Might be fun." She said with a suggestive wink."But I told you before why you aren't dead. Neala. Out of respect. . ."she paused her eyes turning away a moment, " . . . And love . . ." Her eyes snapped back to him, "for Neala, you will not find death at my hands." She stepped close to him staring into his eyes, "but I make no such promise about the bangtail." 

Freddie's eyes narrowed, "you know something, have a disgusting mouth."

She smiled, "I'm sure in your dreams you desperately hope so." If only he could slap this bitch without reviving a broken neck in return. "You’re alive on all sides because of Neala, and your precious 'Maia' still lives because of you. You'd do well to remember that Page." Her threat was crystal clear. 

"Get out." He growled. She smiled before sucker punching him causing him to fall back on the bed. He got up, his wrist going to his mouth as he spit some blood, he stood up to find she was gone. Like shed disappeared into thin air. He spit out more blood before wiping it away with his fingers. "Fuck!" He hissed. Things had just gotten much worse

Freddie stood on the phone in the lobby his head against the wall. It was the only long distance phone in the building. “Freddie! It’s nice to hear from you mate! You don’t call! You don’t Write!” 

“Jesus Anderson you sound like my mother.” He said taking a drag of his cigarette. “Look, I need to know about the girl who I sent your way about two months ago. Maia, do you remember her?” 

“Of course. How could I forget that beautiful little lady? So sweet and charming. She’s a real class act that one, where did you find . . .” 

“Yeah, I know. Look, has anyone been asking you about her? Snooping around? At any point? . . . Phone calls? Letters pertaining to Maia?” He questioned. 

There was a long pause and Freddie couldn’t draw a breath, “No. No one. I would have remembered. That young woman . . . she was . . .she was something else Page.” 

Freddie sighed. Slightly in relief and slightly in frustration. “You were the last one to see her. You helped her on the last leg of her trip. Do you know where she ended up? Where she landed? . . . How she’s doing?” He questioned. 

“No. She was really quiet about that. It’s like she had a plan, but someone told her to keep it to herself.” He said. 

Freddie knew that already. He’d been the one to give her that instruction. “She’s . . . she was starting a new life. Better if she left the old one behind completely.” He rubbed his eyes shaking his head. He was so sure he would have heard from her by now. A letter, a phone call, something to let him know how she was doing. “If you hear anything from her can you give me a call?” 

“Sure. Hey, is there something . . . .” 

“I gotta go. Just call that number I gave you.” Freddie said before hanging up. Looking at his call list he scratched out the last name. “FUCK!” he said crumbling up the paper and slamming it in the trash.

Freddie opened the door to his new hotel room he’d rented. He couldn’t go back to the base right now considering his ‘leave of absence’ imposed by the idiots who didn’t know their ass from their elbow when it came to criminal investigation. They were as bad as the Gerri’s about getting things done without intimidation tactics. 

He sighed and shook his head going into the bedroom and tossing his bag on the floor before sitting on the bed and lighting a cigarette. He was exhausted and hadn’t slept hardly at all. Why was it when he wanted Neala the most he couldn’t seem to find her? His dreams had been distorted flashback from the war, strange images of Hester and her old fat man of a judge husband, other disturbing images he couldn’t shake. So why in God’s name would he want to sleep?

Kicking off his shoes he stretched out resting his arm behind his head taking another long drag off his cigarette. He must have drifted off at some point as the room got dark, the light from the window disappeared, and he felt something rest on his chest. Slowly his eyes opened expecting to see Neala. However he found himself looking straight into a familiar pair of eyes that he’d been searching for but not expecting to see. “Maia?” 

She smiled, “You remember me?” 

A smile swept his face as he sat up, his hand sliding into her hair and kissing her hungrily wrapping his other arm around her as well. She instantly returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment he realized, he wasn’t dreaming. He was really awake and Maia . . . Maia was really here. He pulled away looking into her eyes “Maia? Maia what on Earth . . . you’re supposed to be in America. What are you doing here!?!” 

“I missed you.” She said reaching up and touching his lips. “I tried to just leave you behind but . . . I couldn’t.” He took her hands happy she was here yet horrified at the same time. He’d missed her so very much, but . . . now she was here and in that mad woman’s reach. She was in danger here. “Are you not happy to see me?” She asked cupping his cheek. 

Freddie looked into her eyes, reaching up and resting his hand over hers before kissing her palm. “Happy?” He said as a smile swept his face. Holding her in his arms he leaned her back looking down into her eyes. They smiled at each other before kissing passionately.

Maia’s head rest on Freddie’s chest as his fingertips stroked up and down her bare back, telling her everything that had been going on since before she left. Needless to say it was a lot to take in, but Maia had to know what the danger of coming back here was. When he finished, she lay silent not saying anything.

“See, it would have been better if you had stayed in the States darling.” He said torn between wanting her to be safe, and having missed her for so long. “At least there you were out of harms way.” 

“No one is ever completely out of harm’s way, Freddie.” She said softly resting her hand over his heart. 

“Yes but this danger has lost her fucking mind.” He admitted. “She’s nothing like the woman I once knew.” 

There was a pause before Maia asked quietly, “Would that be . . . Neala?” 

Freddie knew that Maia wasn’t dim and always knew that Neala had meant a lot to him, even if he was careful to keep void of the details about her. “Apparently, not everyone came out of the rigorous training they were subjected to since they were mere children unscathed.” He sighed. “Neala was always in control, she always knew what to do. Where we were going. What the next step was. And she was loyal, literally to a fault. The last words she spoke were of England.” 

Maia raised her head, resting her chin on her hand as she looked into Freddie’s beautiful blue eyes. She could see a sadness there every time he spoke of that young woman. “Did you love her?” Maia asked gently. Freddie’s jaw clinched as his eyes turned downward. It seemed his silence answered her question. “And . . . did she love you as well?” 

“I don’t know. It feels like she could have. If we’d had more time together. If she had fought against her death sentence rather than accept it so willingly. I think, perhaps . . . we could have found some happiness together. Even though she would have been on the run from Britain for some time. I had been willing to run with her if she would have just agreed to go.” It was strange, he hadn’t talked of these things out loud in so long, and it felt like it made the burden a little lighter. 

“I don’t see how she couldn’t have loved you Freddie. You’ve always been so kind and generous.” Freddie almost burst with laughter when she said that. She knew it wasn’t true, the first time they were together in bed and money exchanged hands he was exceptionally rude to her when she’d kissed him. 

“As much as I would have wished for that to have been true, I must admit that Neala and I were on rather even footing. We were too much alike I suppose, and that’s why we fought each other at every turn.” He couldn’t help looking into Maia’s beautiful eyes which seemed to sparkle. Whenever he talked to her, it was quite plan that she hung on his every word, genuinely interested and listening to what he said.

“It sounds like she was a remarkable woman. I’m sorry you didn’t get to have more time with her, Freddie. I can see she meant a lot to you.” 

“We were thrown together in the middle of a war, and from the moment we were assigned to each other, we were at each other’s throats. I thought she was a spoiled stuck up brat, she thought I was a womanizing playboy. But once we were sent into Germany . . . the petty nonsense, for the most part, was left back home in the apartment we were made to share for months before leaving.” Maia smiled softly causing Freddie to arch a brow. 

“You were attracted to one another, when you thought you hated each other I mean.” She stated. 

“She was very beautiful Maia. Young but intelligent and very remarkable. It was a very lust driven attraction to say the least.” 

“And you were very handsome of course.” She added. Freddie chuckled stroking her cheek slightly with his fingertips. “You were a war hero and a pilot.” Maia caught his hand and kissed his palm before resting her face to his hand. Freddie couldn’t help but smile. She was so much different than he was used to. Unlike any other woman he’d known. 

“I have to accept that Neala’s gone at some point, she tells me that all the . . . .” His words stopped realizing what he almost said. Maia knew already that he dreamed about her, he had a tendency to talk in his sleep. She learned a lot about him those quiet hours in the dark when ghosts from his past would begin to haunt him. Usually when he was the most tired. “I’m just glad to see you again Maia.” 

“I can’t leave you Freddie.” She said softly, “And . . . I may be presuming to much . . . but I don’t think you really want me to leave.” 

“Want has nothing to do with it Maia. She knows about you now and she’s already threatened your life if I keep helping with the investigation.” He said with a sigh, “You probably should go back to the states, at least until this ugliness is resolved and that woman is either behind bars or in the ground.” 

“You know I’ll do what you ask. But, I want you to return with me.” She said seriously, “You can leave the past in the past, and you can find a job working there as a pilot. It’s much safer then here, and it’s so beautiful where I’ve settled.” 

Freddie smiled, “As wonderful as that sounds, I have to help stop this woman. I don’t think she’s going to quit her killing spree once she’s finished with the Nazi’s. She’s dangerous and she has a taste for blood. She’s not a soldier anymore, she’s a vigilante. Although it may seem as she’s bringing justice to those who escaped it . . . all of this comes from anger and rage. She’ll find reasons to keep killing those whom she deems to be criminals and appoints herself judge, jury, and executioner.” 

Maia rested her chin on her hand once more, “And after? What about after she’s stopped? Will you come with me then?” 

The Captain just smiled a moment before kissing her warm lips once and then again. Wrapping his arms around her he turned them flipping over onto her back as he hungrily consumed her lips. She smiled resting her hands on his shoulders getting lost in the sensation of bliss having him hold her tight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Why the sudden change in heart Mr. Page? You were being rather obstinate during out last encounter.” The agent said sitting across the table. 

“Look, you wanted my cooperation and I’m willing to give it. Lucky for you, her leverage is your leverage.” Freddie said seriously. 

“So . . . your asking that we put this woman . . . Maia is it? Into protective custody. Then you’ll tell us everything you know?” 

“I’ve told you everything I know, connected the dots for you, but . . . I’ll help catch this maniac. I don’t really care how many krauts she kills . . . frankly I’d still buy her that drink if she’d take it. However, it’s clear to me she won’t stop once she’s done hunting down these assholes. I have a feeling she’ll move onto you, and whoever else she thinks is responsible for the execution of her sisters.” Freddie admitted. 

“If that’s true, what makes you think she won’t kill you? You’re willing to die to catch this woman?” 

Freddie thought about it for a moment, “Are you going to protect Maia or not? I’m not even asking for my work visa and pilots license back. You keep Maia safe . . . and I’ll throw myself right into the line of fire if it’ll stop her.” 

“Why?” The agent asked outright. 

“Because.” He answered. “I know what sorts of things these women were capable of. I saw them up close when they were controlled by discipline and loyalty for Britain.” He leaned forward, his arms on the table. “They were trained assassins but the one I knew . . . she had ethics. A moral center. . . this woman, committing these murders. . . . no, not murders. Executions. She has long since left those morals and ethics behind. She needs to be stopped. She must be stopped.” 

The agent could see the determination in the pilots eyes before looking at the other agent in the room and giving a nod. He immediately headed out to make the arrangements. “Alright. In that case, we need to discuss a few things. We’ll take care of your girl’s safety and accommodations . . . and you deliver this woman to us.” 

Freddie knew this was a rather bad deal to be in but there was little or no choice in the matter now. “Fine. But I want her out of here and in protection by the end of the day. That is my one condition for doing this for you.” 

~*~*~*~*~

“You’re sending me away again.” Maia said in disbelief. “I’ve only just arrived . . . you want me to leave again?” 

“Only for a while. Maia, I have to stop this woman and I don’t think there is anyone else who can. She left you alive that night knowing that it would put her in danger to have such a witness because she wanted leverage over me. I didn’t get that before, but it’s quite clear to me that is her plan now. Once your safe . . . I know I can stop her.” Freddie said pacing. 

Maia shook her head and stood going over and standing in front of him to halt his pacing. “Freddie, please. You don’t have to do this and I don’t have to go with those men. We can both leave here, right now. You can come to the states with me and we can leave all of this behind. Together.” 

Freddie sighed seeing in her eyes she truly didn’t understand how dire the situation was. “It isn’t that simple. No matter where we go, no matter how fast and how far . . . it won’t stop. She won’t go away. She’ll find us wherever we are, and she’ll end us. She’ll end you.” Reaching up he cupped her face gently. “As long as I’ve pretended and ignored the facts . . . I couldn’t bear the thought of your dying at her hands.” Especially since he knew it wouldn’t be quickly or merciful. This woman enjoyed her ‘work’ far too much at this point. Where Neala faced it as an ugly fact of her life, a duty to perform and be done . . . . this woman . . . saw it as a game for sport. “Please, Maia . . . do this for me. I’m asking you sincerely.” 

“Freddie . . .” She started shaking her head not wanting to leave him again. 

“If you go now . . . and cooperate with them so they can keep you safe, then as soon as this is over and done with. . .” Reaching out he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her against him looking down into his eyes, “Then I will go with you back to the states.” 

Maia’s eyes lit up when he said that, “Really?” She said a smile sweeping her face as she cupped his face in her hands in excitement, “You’ll go with me instead of sending me away?” Freddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately which she eagerly returned, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

The kiss broke and he looked down into her eyes, “I promise. We’ll go together and never look back. We’ll both forget that Rio ever happened.” Tears of joy filled Maia’s eyes. 

She nodded anxiously, “Yes. Freddie oh yes!” She agreed. He smiled and kissed her again before they hugged tight. His smile faded slightly having a strange feeling that he was kissing her goodbye. For good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie sat in the large chair of his room, finishing his cigarette with a glass of whiskey in his hand, draining the glass for a third time. He put out the butt and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the chair. 

Within a moment, he felt hands rest on his shoulders and a presence as a familiar form moved around the chair before sitting on his knee. He opened eyes eye’s seeing the Strawberry Blonde he had been seeing in his dreams since he left London. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while. I thought you’d left me for good.” He said as she reached up caressing his face. 

“I always come to you when you need me. When have I ever not?” She asked. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed long and hard. His eyes were closed as he remembered her familiar kiss from long ago. He took a breath before his eyes opened looking up at her. 

“I do need something from you.” He admitted his hand moving to rest on her thigh. “I need to know about her. You must tell me what you know.” 

“You already know what I know Freddie. I think we’ve been over countless times how I’m not real and in your mind.” She reminded him. 

“You do know things. Something about her that I haven’t quite grasped yet. I need you to tell me what it is. Please.” Neala sighed and stood moving to the window and looking down in the street. Dear God, not that silence again. That familiar silence when she would fade into his memory and he would wake because she shut him out. Or he shut himself out. It was all so incredibly confusing. The whiskey probably wasn’t helping. 

He stood following after her, “Neala, help me. Please. I have to stop her and I don’t know how. You can tell me how, I know you can.” 

Another long silent pause and turned away. “You already know that she was in love with me, Freddie.” He stopped in midstep hearing her words before turning and looking at her finding she was facing him now as she spoke. “You just can’t seem to wrap your mind around a woman loving another woman instead of a man.” 

“Did you love her in return?” He asked. 

Neala smiled a little, “You also already know that I didn’t. That is the reason she is so angry with you. Because you had me . . . and she never could. The fact of our lives was that she was underneath me. We could never be lovers. I was her commanding officer and she was one of my unit. Even if I returned her affections, we could have never been together.” 

Freddie closed his eyes and shook his head. She was right. He had already known this, he just had to hear her say it clearly to him to understand. “She was in control until she found out that your unit was being killed. That you were dead. That was what caused her to lose her mind.” 

“Yes.” Neala replied. Freddie closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. Neala walked to him and reached up putting her hands on his chest. “You should go with Maia.” 

“I can’t do that. Not now. If I do, she’ll follow us, and she’ll hurt Maia to get to me.” He said reaching out and pulling Neala closer. “I have to stop her. I’m the only one who can stop her. You know that.” 

Neala looked deep into his eyes, “I know.” She reached up pulling him down into a hungry ravaging kiss. Eagerly Freddie kissed her back, having missed his dreams for quite some time. She had a tendency to take his mind off of things no matter how horrid they got. His hands ran down her back holding her tighter still. 

 

(To Be Continued . . .)

PLEASE READ, RATE, and REVIEW!!!


	3. Walking a Fine Line - Chapter 3

Maia sighed as she looked around the hotel room that was much nicer than the one they had given Freddie to stay in. The Agent that had been assigned to escort her continued to explain the arrangement. "There will be agents outside the room too at all times. Obviously going out is out of the question until Captain Page completes his mission really obviously out of the question so I hope you'll find room service passable."

"It’s all wonderful." She said softly. "Thank you for doing all of this." She said softly. "I do appreciate it. Even though your only doing it so Freddie will help you catch that woman."

"Captain Page didn't give very much information about you. But you seem to mean a lot to him. What's your story?" The agent asked.

"It’s not really relevant. He's a good man. A little abrasive sometimes buy he's been through a lot." She admitted taking off her coat. 

"Hmm. It might be possible that you don't have to much information on Captain Page." The agent was apparently one of the men interrogating him. "Abrasive? That's incredibly political of you. Not to mention an epic understatement."

"He's in pain. The war left him with a lot of demons. But he's very generous, and compassionate, and just needs help to put things behind him." She spoke, her fingertips unconsciously traced her abdomen. "I think things will be so much better and easier for him once we return to the US when this is all over." 

"He's planning on marrying you?" It was surprising yet it wasn't because of how forcefully protective he was about this girl.

Instantly Maia stopped touching her lower belly and folded her hands together as she turns her eyes away. "No. Freddie couldn't marry me, and I would never ask him too." Her voice became a whisper. "No matter what the circumstance." Her hand rested over her belly once more for a brief moment before quickly pushing whatever it was away from her thoughts. "We are just very good friends. He helped me finally move to the United states and leave Rio. I know he'll be happier going back with me then staying here."

"You seem like a nice kid Maia. I don’t know how you got messed up with a man like Freddie Page. I hope you don’t get hurt." The Agent admitted.

She smiled, "He could never hurt me. Not on purpose." There was a moment before she decided to leave this conversation. "it has been kind of a long day. I am a little hungry."

The Agent nodded and reached for the phone to call for room service. "Yes mam." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie sat on the floor of his hotel room, the newspaper clippings spread across the floor I’m chronological order as he studied them with greater determination then ever before. she had to be based somewhere close by to be able to breeze in do her damage then breeze out again so quickly. 

He sighed leaning back against the bed as he took out a cigarette and lit it taking a deep drag before blowing out the thick smoke. 

Maia really was something else. She'd been away for only 2 months and then suddenly she seemed to materialize out of thin air when he wanted to see her most. He didn't understand why she'd come all the way back down here when she told him how wonderful and beautiful her new home was and how much she loved it just to run bad down here when she hadn't been gone that long. Well, whatever the reason, he was never so happy to see someone as he was to see Maia. 

"terrible photography." Freddie shot up from the floor hearing the voice in his ear from behind him on the bed. " There were much better angles to show as my work then what these idiots chose. Maybe ill have to Start taking snapshots of my work and leaving them with the records."

"What the fuck!" Freddie looked around never having heard her come in, and not certain how she managed it in the first place.

"The window, Page. They don't have locks on them." She said seeing the look on his face. "I see you decided not to take my generous advice."

"I can’t just let you stay loose in the world. You've lost your mind." He said in an annoyed his that he'd been snuck up on so easily. Maybe he needed to lighten up on the boozing until this was all dealt with. "Neala wouldn't want you doing this, and I believe you already know that full well."

"But you aren't doing it for Neala this time, are you. You are practically baring your throat to me, begging me to slice it open. For what? Your career working girl for some unrealistic 'happily ever after'? So you can play her hero and save the day?" She scoffed turning over. "Did she tell you why she came back here so quickly? Or did she loose her nerve and not say anything." 

"She came back to see me." He snapped as every hair on the back of his neck bristled whenever she talked about Maia.

"See, I’m curious though. Curious as to if this was an accident or she let it happen on purpose. Having been fucking hundreds of men since she was 15, yet never managed to have this happen before. Hmmm, makes you wonder now, doesn't it?"

"What the fuck are you going on about? Does anything you say make sense?" He snapped having no patience for this. 

"Or maybe it was you who did it. Decided to mark her as yours, so no one, not even her could deny it." She said rolling on her side, leaning her head against her hand. "You probably you have done the something to Neala were it even possible."

Freddie scoffed. "That's all you've got? That's all you came here with? Maia is not pregnant." 

"You sure about that? Maybe you should ask her." The woman responded. 

"I'm sure you'd love that. You would love for me to contact her or go see her so you can find where they have her stashed. I hate to disappoint you, but it won't work. I'm not falling for your stupid games." He said crossing his arms. Freddie stepped closer to the door seemingly that he was pacing. When in truth he was preparing to call for the agents outside. 

"You’re on your own Page. Scream bloody murder if you want. They aren't going to come." Freddie furrowed his brow looking towards the door. Fuck. 

"What did you do!?!"

"I prefer privacy. Couldn't risk them rushing in, guns blazing and interrupting our conversation." She said serious as she pushed herself up off the bed. She walked over to him abruptly and he instinctively stepped back. But his retreat was short lived when his back hit hard against the wall. Reaching yup she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt one hand, a long sharpened knife in her other. She pressed the tip harder into his throat stretching him against the wall. Freddie would have normally pushed her away or back handed her, or defended himself in some way by he knew that he was out matched. If only those idiots would have armed him like he requested. Their response of course, "We'll look into it." He would have no qualms with filling this woman so full of led they'd have to use her body for a pencil. 

"What do you want? What did you come here for." He demanded. If she was going to kill him he much rather she just did it rather than talking him to death.

She leaned closer to him, staring up into his eyes, her lips almost touching his. "Tell me what she tasted like." She breathed. "I want to know the sweet taste of her lips that you got to have. Show me how you kissed her. How your hands touched her."

Freddie just starred at her. "You are insane if you think I’d ever kiss you." He breathed. She flicked her wrist slicing his skin to cause a sting of pain and draw blood from the shallow wound. 

"Show me. Now. Or ill cut your bastard out of that whores belly and bring it to you in a box!" She hissed. He still didn't believe her story about Maia, but the obvious threat on her life was clear. Freddie grabbed her face and crushed his mouth down onto hers is a bruising merciless kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and savagely consumed her lips. She wanted him to kiss her? Fine. He'd make sure he'd give her a kiss that would last for days if that's what it would take to shut her mouth.

(*WARNING* Uncomfortable adult content ahead). 

The woman devoured Freddie's kiss like a starving animal, yet the tip of the knife was still hard pressed into his throat. With a growl he smacked it out of her hands and it fell to the floor. 

She started to go for it but Freddie wouldn't let her. Instead he grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head and grabbed her jaw crushing his mouth down onto her mouth again. She hesitates at first but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as forcefully. 

His mind was running in circles. No weapon, no one to call out to for help. If he didn't play out this little scene she would get away. Hopefully she left those men somewhere they would be seen and someone, anyone could sound the alarm. 

The woman reached down, sliding her hand down to his crotch, grabbing his manhood that was already quite firm. It’s not as though she wasn't beautiful, and he'd grudge fucked before. He was a man after all and a hot blooded one at that. But he really didn't want to do this. This crazy monster might eat his head at the end of it. Christ, didn't those agents have to check in? Change shifts? Someone had to miss them before too long didn't they?

"Was kissing all you did?" She breathed before she bit his lip between her teeth breaking the skin slightly. She gripped his dick again a little harder, "Or was this inside of her." She hissed against his lips. "Tell me Captain Page, how far did your mission require you to go, hmmm?" 

"Shut up." He hissed gripping her hair tighter. What happened between him a Neala was private, and this . . . Thing was the last one he'd tell, even if his life depended on it. He was twisting her hair wanting to hurt her now. However, a Cheshire grin crossed her face at the slight bite of pain at her neck and the pull of her hair. 

She ran her tongue over her teeth, "Let me taste." She breathed. 

"I have no plans of becoming a eunuch now or in the future you demon." He practical growled. "Who knows what kind of diseases you’re carrying. I don’t want you anywhere near my valuables."

She laughed, "Funny, your cock says otherwise." She jerked the button of his trousers open and tracked inside his boxers gripping his shaft. Freddy felt a knot in his throat when she started to stroke him. 

He started to push her away but suddenly her hands came against his chest and she slammed him hard against the wall. His head hit against it stunning him for a minute. The next thing he knew, this viper dropped to her knees and took the length of him into her throat. Jesus fucking Christ!!!

His hand went to her hair once more to pull her off but she started to suck hard, her young snaking around the tip of his member and up and down his thick shaft. Fuck!! Needless to say, his own sanity was dangling by a thread at pleasure that shot through every fiber of his body. His hand gripped her hair holding her head in place as his hips jerked deeper into her throat causing her to gag around his throbbing member. Yet she was hardly put off by it and she feasted on him more furiously as her he's began to bob sucking on him even harder. 

He groaned despite himself as his how hips began to thrust in time with her movements. It wasn't long before she brought him practically gasping as she swallowed every bit. Then her tongue continues to run over him lapping up every drop like a starving animal. She pulled her head back sucking the full length of him before he came from her mouth with a pop. The cool air on his member almost enough to drop him to his knees. Her evil eyes starred up at him as her tongue ran over her lips in case she'd missed any. 

Freddie tried to regain his breath as she stood starting to walk away as though she was finished with him, but Freddie seized her hair halting her in mid step catching her off guard. Grabbing her shoulders, he shoved her back causing her to fall on the bed, her eyes going wide. 

"You think you’re real fucking cute with that little trick don’t you." He growled with a dark look in his eyes. She moved to stand by he shoved her again slamming her hard down on the mattress. He crawled on top of her sitting on her abdomen, grabbing her wrists and squeezing them so tight her fingers were turning white.

"Get off me you bastard!" She shouted. 

"You act like a whore don’t be so surprised when your treated like one." He hissed. As he grabbed her blouse in his hands and tore it open popping the buttons off into the floor.

Freddie's heart was racing a million miles beating mercilessly in his chest. This was bazaar, trapped in a waking nightmare.

Dipping his head down he captured her nipple between his lips and suckled causing her to writhe beneath him at the sensation. Freddie closed his eyes and tried to push aside who this woman was and what she had done. Instead the feel of her warm, soft, firm body against his own was what he focused on instead.

Reaching down he grabbed the side of her skirt and ripped it up the seam. Grabbing her panties he ripped them off with a jerk throwing the cloth away to the floor.

She got a hand free and smacked him hard across the face. It was bazaar as he realized she could have done lot of damage getting loose like that. But that slap had absolutely nothing to do with self defense. It was foreplay. This woman was nothing like Neala. When he was with her, they liked it almost brutally rough, passionate, practically animalistic and intense. But she never took pleasure in real pain. Giving or receiving it. This . . . . Thing liked the abuse. She courted pain and seemed to feed off the high it gave her. It was perverse. 

"So this is the man you really are, is it Page?" She gasped arching her back up off the bed squeezing her thigh's around his waist pulling his hips against her. 

“You better hope you never meet the real me." He hissed taking another ferocious kiss, sliding one hand into her hair, wrapping his other hand around her knee pulling her leg harder around his waist as his throbbing manhood slid into her folds. With one hard jerk he filled her completely causing her to tense and cry out at the sensation of his large member stretching her much further then she was used to. He was a hugely gifted man. He began to thrust hard deep inside of her depths with little concern for her comfort, bit she was losing herself and enjoying this immensely. He thrust harder and deeper still almost as though he wanted to hurt her. For all the threats she made towards Maia, for the lies she told, for the way her actions and behavior profaned the memory of her sisters. Of Neala. With no others in that unit and she the only one, there was nothing to compare to. It would be assumed they were all cold bloodied murders. Not beautiful, well trained, highly disciplined and loyal solders to their queen and country. So loyal they allowed themselves to be murdered for the sake of their government escaping war crime changes.

Freddie continued his hard merciless thrusts and she arched and bowed her back in an attempt to drive him even deeper inside her still. The labored breathing, the groans of pleasure, the moans of ecstasy, and the guttural feral growls filled the room. Freddie's movements quickened as the bite of her sharp nails drew down his back, scratching deep in his skin. He hissed and leaned down biting hard into her shoulder. She nearly screamed in excitement as he could feel her entire body tense tight around him like a vice as she came so hard, her body convulsed almost violently. Her hand clutched to one of her breasts as she squeezed tight, digging her nails into her own flesh and biting her lip. 

Before her body could suffer the aftershocks of the earth shattering orgasm, Freddie grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto to her stomach slamming her down flat on the bed. He tore his shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor. Before she could move, he crawled on the bed, she started to get up but he smacked her ass so hard it left a hand print causing her to his in excitement. 

Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her arms down on the mattress on either side of them, using his knee to push open her thighs, spreading her face down eagle on the bed beneath him. He rubbed the throbbing head of his stone hard member, stoking between the length of her wet quivering folds. "Is this how you put it to Neala?" She said writhing a bit against him. "Did you take her so hard, disabling her and taking what you want?"

Freddie grabbed her hair jerking her head back as he drove deep inside of her taking her breath away as she moaned at the sensation. "I made love to Neala." He confessed out loud for the first time and the last time. "I'm fucking you like the bitch you are." He hissed in her ear. He kept a tight grip in her hair as he mercilessly pounded into her soaking wet sex that would no doubt be bruising and beginning to ache by now.

"Maybe this is really wanted to do to her. The kind of man you truly are inside! You were just too afraid to . . . OHH!" She cried out unable to continue speaking. "uugggnnnmahh!!!" Her sounds made Freddie more determined as her fingers clawed at the bed so hard they ripped the sheets.

Freddie. Jerked her hair back and hissed coldly in her ear, "Scream ...scream the screams of your victims. Beg for mercy as they did." He demanded. He had to get her to make enough noise to disturb the others in the surrounding rooms. She clinched her jaw suppressing and muffling her cries and screams. Freddie jerked her head back and hissed in her ear, "I. Said. Scream." He hissed into her ear with each ruthless thrust. Finally she opened her mouth and screamed out her orgasm so loud it shook the walls. Surely that got someone's attention.

A few more deep thrusts and he exploded his own aching release inside her having been holding back for so long. 

It took a moment for either of them to regain their breath.

Freddie felt his stomach turn as the orgasm subsided. Within minutes she'd made him so angry that she'd managed to turn him into a monster to. He'd never treated a woman like that in his life.

Releasing her hair he let go over her and rolled off to the side on his back his eyes closed. The woman raised her head looking over at him hardly happy that things had come to a screeching halt. “Is that all you got Page?" She taunted. 

He didn't respond, and she pushed up off the bed straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him but his hand reached up and caught her throat, "no, enough!" He shoved her back nearly throwing her off him as she felt to the floor.

Incensed she got to her knees, "What's the matter? Can't handle a real woman!!!" 

"You aren't a real woman. You aren't a woman at all. You left that behind a long time ago. You have no feeling heart in you. If you do, it’s a shriveled up dry piece of jerky." He rubbed his eyes. "I've known women throughout my life . . . Whatever you are . . . You don’t come close." 

He expected something to happen. Violence, a knife in the throat, another poorly executed snotty come back but there was dead silence. He moved his hand from his eyes and sat up. She'd disappeared.

"Fuck!!" He got up and looked around finding he was quite alone. She had escaped again. "DAMNIT!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*

"I want my service revolver. Now. Or you people can just figure out this mess on your own!!" Freddie shouted, furious that he had been in a situation like that and should have rightfully been dead. 

"Captain Page. . ."the agent started as Freddie continued to pace.

"Where the hell were your men!?" He roared. "Since there were no god damned bodies, what did they do? Run off for coffee?!"

"My men never abandoned their post. They said they never heard a sound." The agent replied.

"Bullshit!" Freddie exclaimed. "There was plenty of noise! I made sure of it!!"

"Why didn't you call for help if she was there?" The agent asked in a rather accusing tone.

"puft." Freddie said crossing his arms. "Obviously, you have never met one of these women. If they think you will mess up their plans they will kill you and whoever you might have called for help. I'd hoped the commotion would be enough to bring them in while she was distracted so they could put a bullet in her brain. But apparently you assigned deaf men to this fucking detail!!"

The agent studied Freddie for several long moments thinking about his words. “I’ll debrief my men again Captain Page.” He said standing, “But there is something very strange about your story. I don’t understand how such a confrontation could take place and they not hear a sound right outside the door.” 

“Give me my gun and next time, I assure you, they’ll hear it.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie sat on the phone having wanted to talk to Maia after the rather disturbing and unsettling confrontation with that demon. “We honestly shouldn’t be talking Maia. I don’t want to risk leading her to you.” 

“I missed you Freddie. I’m just thankful she didn’t hurt you. This is so dangerous, I wish so much we could just leave this all behind and go back to America.” She said hopefully. 

There was something that woman said that had been sitting in the back of Freddie’s mind and the phone conversation fell silent. He thought better of bringing it up, he didn’t want to accuse her of anything, and he didn’t want to be accusing. But he was curious, and the more he thought of it, the more his curiosity grew. With thoughts of possibilities that he never considered before, but perhaps this distraction was her intention in the first place. Mind games, something that Neala showed him that her and her unit were very skilled in. 

“Maia . . .” He began but he stopped mid sentence. Why should he burden her with this nonsense and sound like he was attacking her. Being suspicious and paranoid. 

“Yes Freddie?” Maia said worried the line went dead. 

There was a long silence, “Don’t worry, I think this will all be over very soon.” He promised. 

“Then we’ll go back to America together?” 

Freddie smiled softly, “Yes. As soon as this is over.” 

One way, or another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Freddie sighed, "This is hardly rocket science. You narrow down the most likely kruats she would consider targets and stake them out. Why are you making this more difficult than it is?"

"When the Germans fled here when the war ended, they changed their identities, left their pasts behind. Out of Nazi uniforms, they look just like every other German civilian. She has been tracking these guys down using their old service records. Records that we don't have."

Freddie rolled his eyes before lighting his cigarette liking at his lighter a moment that Hester had custom made and sent to him. Women. Forever mysteries unto themselves. "I have no problem waiting for the next dead Nazi to turn up in pieces."

"except what if the next dead body thy turns up isn't an ex Nazi? What if she has found all her targets and is just going after others now? What then?" The inspector pointed out.

Freddie took a long drag off his cigarette. "Look. This isn't my job. I'm volunteering to clean up the mess that you and your lot made turning this woman loose in the first place. I have better things to do, better things waiting for me."

"Yes. Apparently you are intending to return to the States with Miss Maia." The agent said. Freddie narrowed his eyes mot much liking the tone the man took. A bit of racism in his voice was there? What an ass. 

"Just about the only thing there is left to do is get the nut case in the crosshairs and don't hesitate to pull the trigger. The Gerri's shot a woman who was far more professional, talented and clever then this wacko, I would think she would be a much easier target."

~*~*~*~

Maia tossed and turned in the bed of her hotel room. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat up in the darkness realizing she wasn’t alone. She reached over to turn on the lap but before she could a voice came from the darkness.

“You want to keep those fingers I suggest you reconsider doing that.” A female voice said. 

The young woman’s breath caught in her chest as she looked towards the foot of the bed where the visitor was sitting. “Is . . . this a dream?” Her voice shaky with fear. 

There was a cruel chuckle, “Oh don’t you wish it was little girl.” 

Maia had run ins with angry girlfriends and wives before. They found out that their significant others had been ‘seeing’ another woman and rather than putting the blame where it went, they came after Maia with a vengeance. “I’m sure . . . I’m sure you’ve mistaken me for someone else. I’m only visiting. From the United States.” 

“You haven’t lived there for very long, and I know why you came back.” The woman crawled closer up to Maia, just enough that she could make out her features in the dark and she threw herself back against the headboard of the bed gasping for air. She recognized the woman’s face, her description, . . . the wound she had caused her, and the murder scene she’d left in her apartment. “But you haven’t gone through with it yet. Why?” 

“How do you know about that? I’ve never told anyone about that.” 

“Answer me or lose your ability to speak all together whore.” She seethed. 

Maia bit her lip. “I . . . I don’t think I can go through with it. I wasn’t going to tell him, I don’t want him to think I let it happen on purpose. But . . . I think he would be far more angry with me if I don’t at least tell him first.” She breathed. 

“You came all the way back here for a back alley abortion when I imagine there were plenty who could have done it for you in the US. I think you want him to know, I think you intended to use it to make him marry you and go back with you.” She scoffed. 

“No! No that isn’t true! I know doctors here, I know other women who have seen them. They are very good at what they do, and their patients don’t die. That’s why I came back here. I looked in the US but it’s more illegal there. Where I’ve settled . . . . where I live now . . . there are no working girls. The doctors won’t do it and risk losing their medical practice.” She explained quickly. “I hadn’t expected to see Freddie before my . . . . appointment. I thought it would be easy not to tell him but now . . . now I just . . . I think I should tell him at least. Even if he is angry with me for it.” 

The woman scoffed, “Please. You act so sickingly ignorant and young. You run a good game, but there is no such thing as a whore with a heart of gold. What did you do? Run out of his money in the US and decided to come and get another handout?” 

Maia’s jaw clinched as her brow furrowed never having considered that, never having asked him for money, or even charged him after the first time he came back to her apartment when he came around to see her. “Why are you acting like the jealous wife, or jilted girlfriend? I don’t understand. All you do is torture him, and antagonize him, and force him to relive painful memories.” 

“Hmm. Who knows Maybe this time you’re the ‘jilted’ girlfriend.” She replied smugly. 

“No. Because you don’t like men.” The woman looked at her growing quiet. “You sleep with them, when you have to. Just like so many others I have known in my previous trade . . . but you prefer the company of other women. Maybe your jealousy isn’t about Freddie. Maybe . . . it’s about her. It’s about Neala.” Suddenly the woman’s hand came hard across Maia’s face. Smacking her so hard she fell back hitting her head against the headboard. 

The woman grabbed her face by the jaw shoving her back against the headboard again. She was incredibly strong, “You are nothing to him, but a stand in for her. He is obsessed with her as he has been since the day they were assigned on the same mission. They didn’t even like each other. They despised being together let alone touching.” 

“Passion starts out that way sometimes.” Maia said tears running down her cheeks at the pain the woman was causing her. “Love and hate have their place in such things.” 

The woman knocked her against the headboard again. “Listen to me you little slut. You get rid of that bastard growing inside of you, or I’ll do it for you. Then I’ll send you Freddie’s eyes in a gift box as a keepsake before I slit his fucking throat. Do you hear me?!” 

Maia’s tears flooded from her eyes when she said that. She didn’t understand why this was happening, why this woman was so controlling of Freddie when she didn’t even want him. Why was she bringing her and his child into this as well? “My . . . my appointment is still scheduled for tomorrow morning. I never canceled it.” She breathed in a broken tone. 

“See that you keep it. I’ll be back tomorrow night if you don’t.” She shoved her again and Maia gasped running her face. She didn’t hear or see the woman leave. Had her face not hurt so much, she might have questioned if she was ever there at all. She wiped the tears from her eyes and lay back down curling up into a ball under the covers as she began to weep uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~*~

Maia lay quietly in her medical gown in the room waiting for the doctor after she’d finished being prepared for the procedure. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling of the gurney, eyes red from endless tears that hadn’t stopped since she had been visited the night before. She had slipped away from her escorts before dawn making her way to the back alley clinic where she new some of the nurses and a few of the doctors. They had been friends of her mother and she could always go to them for help. 

She folded her hands over her chest just wishing that this had never happened in the first place. She could have stayed in the US, and even though she missed Freddie terribly, he seemed as though he made it clear he didn’t want anything more to do with her once he had sent her away. But . . . he seemed so happy to see her when she returned. He even said that once that woman was taken care of and everything was over, he would go back to the US with her. He wasn’t happy here, but she was sure he could be happy in the place she found. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a nurse shouting in the hallway trying to tell someone they couldn’t be here, and then they couldn’t go back there, and then the door burst open as Freddie and two of the agents came in with him. Eyes wide in disbelief she sat up, “Freddie?!” His jaw was clenched, an extremely cross look on his face. He walked over to the bed reaching for the blanket as she sat up. “Freddie . . . what are you doing here? . . . I . . . I . . .” 

“We’re going. Now.” Rather than try to find her clothes, he opened the blanket and wrapped it around her picking her up in his arms as he turned and left the room, the two agents in tow as they all went out and got into the car that was waiting for them. 

Freddie didn’t say anything and just stared forward. Maia’s head lowered in shame knowing he was angry.

~*~*~*~*~

Maia sat quietly as Freddie paced in front of her. He hadn’t said anything yet and didn’t want to shout at her so he was trying to get his anger under control but was having a difficult time managing it. Finally he stopped and crossed his arms only able to get one word out. “Why?” He demanded in a more forceful voice then he meant. 

“I’m sorry Freddie, I wasn’t going to burden you with this, I truly wasn’t. My whole reason for coming down here was to see a doctor I knew who could do the procedure carefully. So I wouldn’t die or be injured in the process. He was a friend of my mothers and I . . .” 

“That isn’t what I mean!” He exclaimed. More tears escaped her eyes as she lowered them again trying not to all out let herself cry. Freddie sighed, “I meant, why didn’t you tell me when you arrived here? Why didn’t you say something then?” 

Maia gathered her courage and closed her eyes, the only way she could speak without stuttering. “Because of what I was, I thought you were going to think what she assumed. That I had come back here to try an extort money from you, or control you. And that wasn’t my intention at all.” She admitted as honestly as she could. 

“I don’t care how practiced they might be, or if it’s performed in a clinic or even a hospital. It’s an incredibly dangerous thing to have done! It could have . . . have . . . left you barren!” That seemed to cut especially close to his heart, considering he found out that had happened to Neala, after humiliating her with inappropriate questions after the first night they had shared together in the honeymoon suite in Berlin. “Or even worse, killed you!” Maia’s head lowered again in shame causing Freddie to internally kick and curse himself. Taking a breath he kneeled down before her, taking her hands in his. “I wish you would have trusted me enough to just tell me about this Maia.” 

“I . . . realized that after I saw you.” She sniffled. “I wasn’t going to go until I talked to you about it. You seemed so happy to see me and you had been through so much. It felt like you had the right to know. But I couldn’t just do it over the phone when we spoke. It seemed so . . . cold to do that to you after everything you have been through.” She took a breath, “But then she appeared in my room, and said if I didn’t go through with it, then she would do it herself. Then she would . . . . she would kill you next for my disobeying her demand.” 

Freddie sighed and looked down at her hands. There it was again, willing to suffer herself, willing to suffer pain or death rather than cause him any grief or pain. Maia seemed to calm a little but she still couldn’t stop crying, “Aren’t you going . . . aren’t you going to ask me?” She whispered. “If the baby is yours?” 

He half laughed, “I hope I’m not that much of an asshole Maia.” Freddie winced slightly reliving that conversation on the train with Neala. The look on her face, the tone of her voice. “If you say that it is mine then that is good enough for me.” 

“It is yours.” She answered solemnly. “I haven’t been with anyone else since before my . . . accident. You sent me away before I started to work again.” She said wanting him to know she was absolutely not lying. Freddie half smiled and patted her hands. 

“You needed to tell me this. You need to tell me these things. And you should have told the agents watching over you that she ‘visited’ you last night. I swear sometimes she a ghost. But Neala did that too. Must be a whole course in ‘stealth’ in their training.” He admitted. 

“Do I go back to the hotel now? Can I stay with you?” 

“Well, obviously it’s no longer safe for you there. She knows where you are, how to get to you. So they’re moving you again.” He said. “And, with the condition that you’re in that you’ve hidden up until now . . . you need to be taken to a more secure place.” 

“I don’t want to leave you again, Freddie. Please, don’t send me away. I’d rather stay with you. No matter what the danger.” She said holding his hands tighter. 

“I’ll be much happier knowing that you’re being kept safe and taken care of properly.” His eyes moved down to her abdomen a second, “Both of you.” He said before meeting her eyes again. Maia furrowed her brow not sure that she was reading his words and expression right. Didn’t he want her to go and have this taken care of? “Truly, I think my mother will be relieved at the prospect she will be a grandmother. I think she had given up on all hope for me in that area.” 

A shocked smile swept Maia’s face, “Really?” 

He kissed her hands, “Really.” 

“Oh Freddie.” She said wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms back around her as his smile faded slightly. The next time that woman came anywhere near him, would be the absolute last. This had to stop. It all had to stop.

~*~*~*~*~

Freddie stood on the firing range and shot off round after round, immediately emptying the shells, loading new ammo and emptying it again. He hadn’t missed a target in over an hour but he hadn’t stopped. He knew he would most likely have little or no time for a single shot. He couldn’t afford to miss it. 

“God Paige, you looking to start a new career with this?” A buddy of his from the RAF gave him access to their military base firing range in Rio. He brought him another case of ammo looking out at the almost obliterated targets. 

“There’s no room for error with this.” He closed the camber and aimed firing off the bullets again. “I might get killed in the process, but I can’t afford to let her walk away. If I die . . . she has to go with me. Because I don’t think she’ll leave them alone when she’s done with me. The vengeful bitch.” He said emptying the bullets and reloading. 

“Who? The Nazi’s? I don’t think anyone is going to weep over that hobby. Other then the Rio officials trying to stop it.” 

Freddie smirked, “That wasn’t who I meant.” 

“Who then?” His buddy asked curiously. However Freddie didn’t answer this time. He was still a little surprised at himself, the protectiveness he felt over Maia. He supposed he realized it before, but it became exceedingly clear when he went and removed her from that clinic. She had been so much to him, helped him so very much and gone above and beyond in so many ways. Now, without knowing she had done it, she had given him something worth fighting for again. He wanted her and the baby safe, and there seemed only to be one way to do that now. “Well, if you run out of shells, I’m sure we have a couple of mortars you can fire off if you think that will work better.” He joked before leaving Freddie alone to continue his practice.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .) 

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!


End file.
